Invisible Me
by freakyFangirl13
Summary: Would you believe me if I said the world was filled with angels? Behind every human is one protecting them. Would you believe me if I said these angels went to war and fought everyday of their lives? Would you believe me if I said these angels were invisible to humans AU. HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**A/N I don't own Fairy Tail and here is the prologue to my newest story. :D there may be a little OOC but keep in mind Lucy, Gray, and Jellal grew up with each other and only occasionally other angels visited.**

"Lucy, Gray, and Jellal." Makarov's voice echoed through the pure white room. There was a single throne in the middle that the short angel was sitting on. In front of him were the three finest angels of the Angel Court. Each had been assigned to many geniuses and inventors throughout the years and now they got their biggest assignment. To guard their soulmate from all demons and the other harsh creatures that invade Earthland. "Your soulmates are all ready to be guarded. Do you wish to accept the mission?" Makarov smiled gently at the three angels that he had raised a millennium ago.

"Of course!" The blonde angel blurted out. She was Lucy, the only female angel of the group and the best with enchantments. Her thin golden wings shined brightly, illuminating the room. She was wearing a short white skirt with a matching white and gold crop top. "I can't wait." Lucy grinned flying up into the air due to her excitement.

"Calm down Lucy. Yeah I'm in." Gray spoke nonchalantly but Makarov knew he was almost as excited as Lucy. The cold angel had pale blue wings and was a master in fighting. He was wearing only black pants, saying t-shirts always hurt his wings.

"Please don't try to act all unimpressed." Lucy suck her tongue out at Gray before turning to the final angel. "What about you Jellal?"

"Sure." Jellal replied shortly. The mage was an expert in stealth and disguise but was the most well rounded out of all the three. His red wings perfectly matched the tattoo on his face and his long cloak fluttered from the slight breeze Lucy's flying created.

"Then we must begin now! Your soulmates are all at Fairy Tail Academy, and their soul should feel familiar to you. You must be with them at all times and no one can see you. Mission begin!" Makarov ordered. The three angels bowed and flew down to Earth.

"I feel something!" Lucy gasped and plummeted down to a small baseball field. After spending thousands of years protecting people on Earth, you learn a few things. Once she landed gracefully, she waited for the two boys to fly down as well.

"Hurry up! My soulmate is close and I can feel some angels too." Lucy moaned in annoyance. Gray and Jellal picked up the pace so they wouldn't have to deal with Lucy's complaining. They love her like a sister but she could get pretty annoying.

"We're here." Jellal said for both him and Gray. Before they could even rest their wings, Lucy dragged them from the baseball field to a small gym while blabbing the entire time.

"I wonder what he looks like. Should I change my form to match him?" Lucy rambled as she changed from her natural look to an old lady, then a preschooler, then a guy, and finally back into her natural form. A trick she learned from Mira, a transforming angel.

"I feel them. Right behind these doors. There are ten people inside and five angels. Our three soulmates are inside along with an Earthland couple." Lucy reported to the two, excited an Earthland couple was here. She always though they were fascinating. Earthland couples meant that there was no one more perfect for them than each other and not even an angel could surpass that measure of love.

"Let's go then." Gray sighed and the three glided through the door.

**A/N Prologue done ****. Hope you like it and I have high hopes for this story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay so a guest asked me what size the angels are and they are human sized. Also only angels can hear each other speak and humans CANNOT HEAR ANGELS SPEAK. Sorry if I confused anyone****. Thanks for the reviews and follows and whatnot. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

As soon as they entered the room, Lucy flew past Jellal and Gray to survey the people. Mira, Leo, Romeo, Bixlow, and Sting were each sitting next to a single human. The Earthland couple was on opposite sides of the room, obviously not knowing they were destined to be together. Finally Lucy saw a pink haired male. With one look at him she knew his name. Natsu Dragneel. Smiling she opened her vision again to encompass everyone and noticed the girl sitting in his lap. She had short white hair and clear blue eyes. From her talks with Bixlow, she remembered her name was Lisanna.

"So that's my soulmate." Lucy sighed. Turning towards the angels she smiled. They all got up and fluttered over to Gray, Jellal, and Lucy.

"We were waiting for you! How has it been? I heard the past five years have been training for you three." Mira, the only other female angel, asked enthusiastically.

"It's been great. Training was so much fun. I learned a lot of new enchantments." Lucy spoke happily, but her eyes still occasionally darted over to Natsu and Lisanna. Bixlow flew next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's been a thing for a few weeks. You get used to it." Bixlow whispered to her sadly before grinning. "Glad you're back in the field."

"Princess your soulmate is on the move. We'll catch up later." Leo smiled at his best friend and gave her a hug before pushing her towards the door. Lucy started flying even quicker. Natsu turned into a dark alley way that was full of demons. The pesky underlings to Satan love to mess with humans. What could have drawn them here? Her question was quickly answered when a gang of people came into Lucy's vision. Demons are often drawn to dark feelings and could take a hold over a person, overriding an angel's protection.

"Who are you punk?! How dare you come down our alley. Let's teach 'em a lesson." The leader snarled out. In unison the demons began to advance as well.

"Enchantment 48: Angel's strength." Lucy quickly casted a small enchantment on Natsu that would give him the strength of the angels before she turned to the demons. These were Rojo-dangari demons. A common demon that had slimy red skin and a nasty temper.

"Enchantment 59: Bulls-eye." Lucy murmured. The nearest demons faded away in a white light, leaving five more. The angel sighed and grabbed the whip off her belt. Slashing it around, it expertly hit the remaining demons. She quickly spotted Natsu finishing the last goon and grinned.

"Well time to go home now." Natsu yawned and began to run through the alley, with a laughing Lucy trailing behind him.

8787878787878787

The next morning, Lucy was elated to see her friends again. Apparently the group Lucy saw yesterday had the same class schedule, so the angels got to goof off in class and talk.

"Mira? Why is Laxus here?" Lucy finally asked the smiling silver haired angel.

"Well Wendy has frequent panic attacks and Laxus was given a pass to be able to shadow her around school, making sure she always had someone who knew how to handle them." Romeo answered for Mira. He smiled kindly at Wendy who was talking with Yukino. Angels were naturally happy creatures but the ones at Fairy Tail Academy seemed to be even happier than the ones Lucy saw in Heaven.

"Really?" Lucy exclaimed and Mira nodded to confirm it. Suddenly Jellal and Erza came rushing into the room.

"Sorry. Erza was busy at a student council meeting." Jellal excused but the angels merely waved it off.

"No problem-"Sting grinned lazily until an argument drew both the angels' and humans' attention.

"That's not true! You're lying." Levy, the girl from the Earthland couple, shook her head at a smirking Evergreen. Behind her stood Freed and he seemed to be shaking his head at his assigned charge. Freed was a special case, his soulmate died centuries ago but was stolen by Satan, so he would never see her in Heaven. Now he just bounces from meaningless charge to meaningless charge.

"I'm right. Stop being a child with your stupid talk about angels." Evergreen spat out with disgust layering her tone. Lucy glared fiercely at Evergreen and it was so scary Gray though Evergeen could feel it through the mist dividing their worlds.

"They are real! I can feel them. They're over there." Levy countered with a hand waved in Lucy's direction.

"If these angels are so real then prove it." Evergreen finally said after a few minutes of quite snickers.

"Fine! Tomorrow an angel will come to class. I guarantee it." Levy declared.

"Now shrimp are you sure?" Gajeel asked her. There wasn't any suspicion in his voice, only concern for Levy.

"I'm positive." Levy nodded.

"I like that girl. How can she sense us?" Gray nodded approvingly of the spunky blue-nette.

"Well since Earthland couples don't have an angel guarding them, sometimes one or more person in the relationship is more finely tuned to angels. I guess it must be Levy in this relationship. Can someone guard Natsu for me today? I'll send a body double but there's something I really need to do today." Lucy plead with the angels around her.

"I'll take him but what do you need to do?" Bixlow volunteered and at his question Lucy grinned.

"Prove that angels are real."

**A/N Another short cutesy chapter. This is all plot fluff until I feel like enough time has passed for my actual story to start. I CAN'T WAIT! Please don't expect such quick updates though. School is speeding up and I. Love. It. Not but what can you do? Anyway Imma try to get a chapter every week and a half (hopefully they'll be longer). Well bye bye! **


	3. Chapter 2

A/N I have decided there will be two chapters every week! Sorry this is late…. I don't own Fairy Tail. :D

"Finished!" Lucy squealed in excitement as both her and Natsu came rushing down the hallway. Natsu went to hug Lisanna, which still sent a wave of hurt through Lucy, while the angel went to talk to Gray.

"What did you do?" Gray smirked as his best friend fluttered around happily.

"Let's just say Evergreen will believe in angels now. Wait for it." Lucy laughed as the class bell rang. Sure enough, as soon as Evergreen entered wings sprouted on all the student's backs. No one seemed to notice but Evergreen and the actual angels. Suddenly Lucy shushed the rest of her friends and cleared her throat.

"Angels are real. Don't you see them everywhere?" Lucy cackled manically. Mira burst out giggling as Ever spun around.

"Evergreen! Take your seat." The teacher shouted loudly. The entire class roared with laughter. The girl was still shaking and staring at the wings on the students. The word angel was written all over Evergreen's supplies and she screamed.

"Evergreen! In the hall. Now!" The teacher snapped. Evergreen sprinted into the hall with a grinning Freed behind her.

"How did you learn how to do that?" Jellal asked impressed. He may be good at enchantments but Lucy would always be the best.

"Yesterday I went to Librarium Angelica when Bixlow was watching Natsu. I learned lots of new enchantments. Wow I really forgot how much crucial information we store on Earthland." Lucy explained cockily. Mira giggled behind her hand while Gray's laughter echoed throughout the room. Levy turned to look at them, but no one else seemed to notice.

"What are you staring at shrimp?" Gajeel's gruff voice asked the small bluenette.

"Nothing. I just thought I heard something." Levy waved it off and the angels smiled.

"They're so cute!" Lucy and Mira squealed in unison. The boys rolled their eyes and Jellal opened his mouth to speak until he noticed something.

"Where's Leo?" Jellal asked confused. The others looked around, Lucy started hyperventilating.

"Oh no. Where is he?! He's always punctual!" Lucy rambled on and on about how he was abducted by aliens (which actually don't exist) that were taking him to the mother-ship. Yeah she had an active imagination. As if he heard Lucy's worries, a tired looking Leo and a solemn Aries entered.

"Leo!" Lucy cried out as she flung herself at him. "What happened out there?"

"The demons are getting stronger every day. Even Aries could tell something was wrong." Leo explained. A bell rang that separated the angels, for they each had to go with their soulmates. The tiled corridor seemed to last for miles as Lucy somberly flew behind Natsu. They turned into the English class when Lucy saw something shocking. A Vera-tala demon was sitting on Natsu's desk. Those demons were one of the higher-ups and the only demons that surpassed them were the lieutenants of Satan.

"You." Lucy snarled, spreading her wings back to surround Natsu. Luckily no one else had entered the cozy classroom, so Lucy didn't need to worry about hurting anyone.

"Enchantment 5: Wield thy sword carved from bones and good intentions. Fight the seven deadly sins with all my might!" Lucy recited as a katana appeared from out of nowhere. She brought it forward and slashed at the demon. It dodged out of the way and sent poisoned spikes at Natsu. She caught them with her wings, wincing away the pain.

"Soon Zeref shall come for Earthland and angels will be no more." The demon cackled.

"What?" Lucy questioned before slashing the demon in the stomach. She backed him into a corner, Natsu and a few students a mere foot away. She knew she needed to end this now.

"Goodbye angels." The demon whispered ominously.

"Sure." Lucy sneered, stabbing the blade straight through the demon's head. All the other students had arrived but none had angels with them. Angels were only attracted to teenagers with special auras, so most humans got their soulmates in their late twenties. The class droned on and on until the bell rang once more, dismissing Natsu to chemistry with the angels.

"Hi Lucy what happened to you?" Romeo asked, looking Lucy over once. Only then did she remember what she looked like.

"A Vera-tala demon." Lucy explained grimly.

"The demons are acting up. One I battled yesterday said something about the uprising of Zeref." Jellal added, worry tinging his tone.

"The one I faced this morning told me something similar." Sting said. The others agreed as well. Each looked to their soulmate with somber eyes and heavy hearts. Lucy suddenly sat up straight and turned the door. The others followed her example hastily.

"A message from the heavens." A panting angel burst through the door.

"What is it?" Mira asked, her eyebrows knit together in concern.

"Makarov wants everyone for an important meeting. Zeref is rising and we are all in danger."

**A/N HAHA BET YOU THOUGHT I'D WAIT TILL LIKE THE FIFTH CHAPTER T START THE ACTION. YOU WRONG BITCH! :D but seriously this will be a face-paced story with minimal filler chapters. Kinda like the Fairy Tail anime. Any way how do you like it? It's probably stupid sounding and really confusing but the next chapter is full of explanations.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N HEYYYY what's up? This is where it all goes to hell…. I don't own Fairy Tail. :D Also I need yall to know that Leo, Sting, Mira, Bixlow, Romeo, Gray, Jellal, and Lucy as a group will now be referred to as the Soul Angels. Why? Because there will be many angels in this chapter and I'm too lazy to say everyone's name. BTW Sting is in Fairy Tail now. Dealz.**

"Your soulmates will be protected by someone else now come on!" The angel huffed. Reluctantly the Soul Angels stretched their wings for flying and all took off into the skies. The unknown angel led them into the meeting room, which was a generous way of saying a giant conference table surrounded by plastic chairs.

"Welcome angels. The council recognizes you all. Please divide into your clans." Mavis, the overlord of the angels, smiled politely as she surveyed the room. Immediately, everyone turned to their master. The Soul Angels looked at Makarov, a group of roaming angels called the Trimens looked at Master Bob, and the angels affectionately known as Lamia Scale turned to Master Ooba Babasaama. There were more angel clans but most of them preferred to stay in the shadows.

"Zeref is rising once more. He targets teen soulmates with angel guards to turn them into demons. If he manages to take the teens then he will destroy us. We must prepare for war. From now on all orders will come from your Clan Master." Mavis said in a somber tone. It was odd for the peppy overlord to be sad. Lucy sighed at what became of Mavis and turned to Makarov.

"All of you are forbidden from seeing your soulmates. Stay here and train." Makarov said bluntly. At the protests of his angels he continued. "Right now your soulmates are safe. Staying by them will show Zeref that they are powerful. Just stay at the Clan hall." Makarov pleaded.

"Fine. We'll do it." Lucy said. The others looked at her in shock but she turned to them with a wink.

"Yeah let's go." Gray agreed. Before Makarov could say anything else, they took to the sky and headed to the training room. Mira was the first to land and wasted no time in going to the training board.

"Find a partner and then we each get to train all day with them. Every night we meet up again to compare training." Mira smiled. Bixlow shrugged and walked up to the silver haired mage.

"Partners?" He asked. She grinned politely and nodded.

"Gray we're partners!" Leo smiled charmingly at the ice angel who merely shrugged.

"Whatever." He sighed tiredly.

"Ms. Lucy can I be your partner?" Romeo asked.

"Sure thing kiddo." Lucy grinned as she ruffled his hair.

"And then there were two." Sting smiled crookedly. Jellal merely nodded and the Soul Angels turned to Mira.

"Great! I'll see you all tonight." Mira said with a dangerous glint in her eyes. They quickly nodded and flew off to different areas.

"Say Romeo do you want to learn how to get really strong quickly?" Lucy asked the dark haired boy. He nodded enthusiastically and Lucy beckoned for him to follow her. Turning to the left, Lucy entered a small cave.

"So you finally came. I was about to withdraw my offer." A mysterious voice said amused.

"Yeah right Ultear. Don't forget that book I got you." Lucy laughed happily. A figure stepped into the light, showing it was an old lady. She still seemed to have the spunk of a twenty year old but her appearance gave away her actually age.

"Ms. Lucy what is going on?" Romeo asked.

"You and I are about to get our second origin unlocked sweetheart." Lucy grinned. At this, Ultear flexed her pure white wings and motioned for the two to sit. After they did so, she put a wrinkled hand on each of their foreheads and began to chant.

"I call upon the power of the brightest star of the heavens and ask for the strength to continue. May they unlock their deepest potential and prosper while all else perishes." Ultear finished loudly as Romeo felt pain blister throughout his body. Lucy seemed to be faring better than him and only winced slightly. While Romeo was still lying down, Lucy began to talk with Ultear.

"I guess it could be possible but are you sure? Makarov will be enraged when he finds out." Ultear warned a determined Lucy.

"I have to. If we don't do this then they'll just be lambs sent to the slaughter!" Lucy cried out in exasperation.

"Fine. You know the consequence I assume?" Ultear relented. Lucy nodded, so she continued. "Its enchantment 15 said backwards."

"Lucy? What's going on?" Romeo's weak voice broke through their conversation.

"Nothing. Thanks again Ultear." Lucy bowed slightly as she boosted Romeo up. Swinging his arm around her, Lucy waved as she spread her wings and took off into the skies.

"What was that Lucy?" Romeo asked again a few miles later. He regained enough strength to fly and now could feel his extra power from second origin.

"You'll find out tonight." Lucy replied calmly as she stopped flying. Romeo followed her example and the two entered the training room.

"Tonight", Romeo figured out, was Lucy's was of saying a week. During that time the two trained relentlessly trying to hone in on the extra power, but didn't tell the other angels yet. The teams all made great progress and it was on the seventh day that Lucy gathered everyone for an afternoon meeting.

"Our soulmates have been guarded for a week correct? Zeref is coming in a few days and they will be main targets. That's why, when we first arrived, I asked someone for help on how to save them. During our Earthland duties I found the enchantment that I needed. If we say it we can go to Earthland and protect our soulmates from Zeref." Lucy told the group in a blurred rush. They all leaned forward in interest while Sting squinted at her.

"What's the catch? You don't get something for nothing." Sting asked skeptically. He loved his soulmate but he had enough people tricking him throughout his life as an angel.

"We become humans during the time we're on Earthland." Lucy admitted.

**A/N Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoy and please review because I'm so bored I need someone to talk to. Bye bye ! **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Don't get used to these super quick updates! I'm just feeling really creative. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

The last thing Gray expected to do on Monday was enter Fairy Tail High. Sure he used to enter with Juvia every day but now people could see him. Lucy had somehow managed to convince everyone that being human was a small price to pay since they could still use their magic and also called them out by saying they were "snot nosed babies". Yeah she could be pretty brutal. Now here they all stood, with Lucy leading the pack into their homeroom. Somehow Lucy persuaded –coughthreatenedcough- the administrator to think that they must have matching classes with their soulmates, so as soon as they entered homeroom they saw the curious eyes of eight people.

"Who are you?" The teacher asked the Soul Angels, well now humans, shortly.

"I'm Lucy." Lucy fidgeted nervously with her winged locket that held her angel power as she spoke to the class. The teacher was totally freaking her out.

"I'm Mirajane but please call me Mira." Mira smiled and waved to the students, making her wing charm bracelet ring.

"Sting." Sting said shortly as he turned his head to the side, making his diamond wing earring catch the light.

"The name is Leo, but you can call me the man of your dreams." Leo winked flirtatiously at the girls while Lucy smacked him over the head.

"How many times did you practice that one in the mirror?" Gray mumbled before continuing with the introductions. "I'm Gray." He stated coolly before shoving his hand inside his pocket to hold his winged key ring.

"I'm Jellal." Jellal said, his jacket hiding a small wing necklace.

"Bixlow is in the house." Bixlow said with his signature grin. A wing tattoo on his upper-arm replaced any jewelry he could've worn.

"I'm Romeo. Thank you for welcoming us into your class." Romeo smiled happily. He had on a beaded bracelet with a sole wing charm in the middle.

"Great. Please take a seat." The teacher nodded to the new students. In unison, they all began to walk to the back of the class room, ignoring the looks from their peers.

"Well that went well." Lucy whispered excitedly before all the "angels" began to speak. Meanwhile, their soulmates were still staring at them in shock.

"Eight new students on the same day?" Juvia asked in shock as she fixed her gaze on the raven haired man wearing black pants and a sky blue shirt. He was definitely eye candy.

"Maybe they're related." Natsu threw out into the group. Even though Lisanna was sitting on his lap, he couldn't stop himself from staring at the blonde of the group. She was wearing a black skater skirt, a soft pink shirt, and her long hair was hidden under a beanie. Lisanna saw this staring and ignored it in favor of drooling over the tattooed hottie.

"Idiot! Eight related students in the same grade is pretty impossible." Erza said sternly. Every now and then her eyes drifted to the tall masculine bluenette. He made her feel a certain happiness that only strawberry cheesecake did.

"Let's calm down." Wendy whispered nervously, still finding it quite odd that there were eight new students and eight of them. Well excluding Gajeel and Levy, but everyone knew the two were practically engaged by now.

"Why don't we say hello? Shall we Aries?" Yukino asked nicely as she stood up. The shy pink haired girl followed her with a slight nod. The only one ever able to talk to Aries was Yukino. After seeing the two girls walk over to the newbies, the rest followed.

"Hello there! My name is Yukino." The white haired girl smiled down at the sitting angels. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a white v-neck.

"Hello." Lucy smiled warmly as she waved at Yukino. Natsu looked at her in fascination.

"What are your names?" Leo asked with a wink in Aries' direction. She blushed and shifted in her pink sweater dress.

"I am Erza." The red haired blazer wearing student said before pointing to everyone in the small posse. "That is Aries, Natsu, Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel, Laxus, Juvia, Wendy, and Yukino as you already know." Erza finished crisply.

"Nice to meet you!" Mira smiled. Laxus looked at her with a half smirk on his face as she grinned at the group.

"So how do you know each other?" Romeo asked the group, but his eyes were on Wendy. She smiled shakily as her breath came shorter. The bluenette then started to shake uncontrollably as she slid to the floor.

"I…it's so dark….help me." Wendy cried. Laxus immediately stopped staring and ran next to Wendy.

"You're not there. Today you are in Fairy Tail Academy. Currently it's nine o' clock. All of your friends are here and there are eight new transfer students today. In a week it will be your cat's birthday." Laxus gently described the entire setting until Wendy calmed down and could stand again.

"Sorry." She apologized but Mira just laughed.

"No need to apologize. Are you okay?" The white haired angel asked Wendy. The petite girl nodded in response, so Lucy cleared her throat.

"The bell is about to ring. I can't wait to go to English next!" She announced to the group. Sure enough, not a moment later it did ring.

"I'll see everyone at lunch!" Lucy grinned before skipping off down the hallway to English class.

"Wait up." Natsu shouted as he also dashed out of the room. Lisanna frowned slightly but her eyes were twinkling. '_They would be cute together_' she thought before realizing it. He was HER boyfriend. Though the two weeks they've been together have been nothing but awkward. '_Maybe we should break up. I'll talk to him at lunch_'

**A/N Short chapter! Next chapter will be relationship development and no action . . . maybe. How did you like the Lisanna part? I honestly LOVE her. She is quite possibly my third favorite character after Gray and Laxus (call me crazy…or call me maybe :P. I mean come on after all she's been through she deserves to be portrayed as nice and not an evil backstabbing demon. Seriously fanfic writers? Sorry rant over.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N OMG I just re-watched the Fairy Tail movie and now I'm gross sobbing at 1am. If you've seen the movie then you'll know what I mean when I say this. Any way inspired by Dirt (?), Lucy is going to have his sensory magic powers since her spirits are humans and angels. More about powers will be explained later. I don't own Fairy Tail. Now I'm only going to show homeroom, lunch, and gym class. Why? Because that's the classes they all have together. Soon the story will pick up don't worry : ). I don't own Fairy Tail.**

When Lucy sat down at an empty table waiting for her friends, she thought nothing of the whispers.

"Does she know where she is?" A freshman muttered in shock.

"She is …" One junior trailed off in a daze.

"So dead." Another junior finished. Lucy looked at them oddly before shrugging once more. Not her problem if they decided to gossip.

"Get out of my seat." A towering figure loomed over Lucy just as she began to read her book. Not bothering to look, she held up her finger in a hold-on-a-second gesture. Nearby students gasped and leaned in to see what would happen.

"I said get out of my seat." The figure snarled and placed their hand on Lucy's shoulder. Reacting on instinct, she bolted up and turned while swinging her fist. It hit a pierced nose with a sickening crunch. Horrified she looked up to see it was Gajeel.

"Damn blondie you sure pack a punch." Gajeel admitted, not angry, but impressed.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. Laughter began to echo throughout the room and everyone turned their head to see Natsu laughing. Behind him was Erza and Levy.

"Wow Gajeel. Second day and she already beat you up! Nice one Luigi." Natsu complemented while Levy tended to Gajeel. Ignoring Lucy's attempts to correct her name, Natsu stepped towards Gajeel.

"Whatever ash-tard. I can't wait till P.E. We're doing freestyle fighting today." The pierced boy smirked at Natsu, and he somehow still managed to look tough with a broken nose.

"Hi Lucy!" Mira came barreling down the hallway and smiled at the blonde.

"What's going on?" Gray's voice interrupted the whole fiasco.

"Gajeel got punched by Lucy. Now let's eat!" Erza informed her before sitting down at the table. Soon the others began to arrive as well. The final one to enter was Lisanna. She sat down at the empty seat next to Natsu, but merely patted his bicep when he tried to put his arm around her.

"Are you okay Lisanna?" Natsu asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Can I talk to you for a second?" Lisanna asked him carefully. At his nod, Lisanna dragged him out of the cafeteria.

"Are they okay?" Lucy whispered to Levy, for she sat next to her.

"Lisanna was talking about breaking up with him earlier. I think that's what she's doing now." Levy whispered back grimly. Lucy couldn't help the happiness she felt but still sympathized with the two. Love hurt. She knew that from experience.

"Listen up maggots! I'm picking fights one by one. First will be girl/girl then boy/boy then girl/boy. Lucy and Lisanna are up!" The coach announced as Lisanna shook in fear. The blonde may be happy and nice but she broke Gajeel's nose for crying out loud.

"Let's have a fair fight okay?" Lucy interrupted Lisanna's thoughts. She was wearing the gray shirt and blue shorts that everyone else had to wear, but on her they seemed so much better.

"Sure." Lisanna said shakily as she stumbled over to the mat.

"One, two, three, fight!" Coach counted down before stepping away from the mat. Both girls circled and waited for the other to make a move. Seeing as Lucy wasn't going to do anything, Lisanna swung out her fist. Lucy ducked and swiped her foot to catch Lisanna's feet. She fell with a thud, but Lucy waited for her to stand again.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked worriedly when Lisanna stumbled a bit.

"I'm fine." Lisanna managed a small smile and tried to punch Lucy in the stomach. She grabbed her hand and twisted it slightly before jabbing a point on Lisanna's neck.

"Sorry friend." Lucy apologized as she gently lowered her to the floor.

"Lucy wins!" Coach announced. The two girls walked off the mat, with Lucy carrying Lisanna. "Next up is Leo and Natsu." He announced as the two stood.

"One, two, three, fight!" Coach yelled and the two charged. Unlike how Lucy and Lisanna waited for each other to make the first move, Natsu just started swinging at Leo. Leo skillfully dodged every attack and waited for Natsu to stop and take a breath. Finally he did so and Leo began to swing powerful uppercuts before doing a roundhouse kick that sent Natsu off the mat.

"Natsu is eliminated! Next round begins and it is free choice!" Coach called out, so everyone looked around.

"Raise your hand if you're fine with fighting." Mira called out and she looked to see who raised their hand. Lucy and Natsu were the only two. Natsu because he loved to fight and Lucy because she didn't want to force any of her friends to fight.

"Alright Natsu and Lucy. One, two, three, fight!" Coach screamed, enthusiastic about the fight. Natsu quickly punched Lucy in the gut and pulled back before punching her two more times. She winked at the angels quickly and fell to her knee. Breathing harshly she waited until Natsu came over to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for-" Natsu was cut off as Lucy judo-flipped him. The angels started laughing, for they had all seen that trick be used during spars. Natsu hopped up quickly and the two fought back and forth until Lucy landed an uppercut on Natsu's jaw. He crumpled to the ground as she smiled.

"Lucy wins . . . again. Get dresses maggots!" Coach yelled.

Gray was bored. It was seventh period and nothing had happened all day. Well besides Lucy absolutely obliterating everyone else in fights, but that was it. He would've fought but what was the point?

"Gray! What is the name of copper on the periodic table?" A teacher asked, trying to get a student that wasn't paying attention in trouble.

"Cu." Gray sighed.

"That's correct . . . pay attention next time." The teacher reprimanded. Gray just scoffed.

Teachers these days.

**A/N Had to add a little Gray there :D He is so perfect. Also I have been looking at this story and I cannot write! I'm so flipping sorry so next chapter I will write better and it will be longer.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Action starts now! Yipee! This will be a fast paced chapter. You're welcome :P. I don't own Fairy Tail. I'm skipping over their school days because do you really want to know? If you do then I might add a flashback next chapter.**

It's been three days since Natsu saw Lucy. Or Gray. Or Jellal now that he thought about it. But mostly Lucy. The other five transfer students were still here but those three had been gone. He tried to ask them, but the only answer he got was silence. Unless he was talking to Mira, then he got giggles. It didn't make sense. Why would they come to school for a week only to leave?

"Natsu!" Erza yelled. He jumped and looked at the scarlet haired lady that was pointing at the board. Natsu sighed as he started to "write" notes. A pair of eyes looked at him worriedly. Despite them breaking up, Lisanna still cared about her childhood friend. She seemed to be the only one who noticed Natsu's change in mood. He hardly fought anymore and after he said anything would turn to his left, for that was where Lucy used to sit. Lisanna spared him one more glance before turning to the teacher. A chime spread out through the speakers over-head and everyone paused.

"Sting please come to the front office." The secretary spoke and said angel stood up. The other angels looked at him worriedly but he merely smirked. Did they think he would get hurt? Sting already knew what was going on. Lucy said that she was going to take one of them out of school and the other four were going to leave the same day. A "drunk driving accident" or something. They would all disappear off the face of the Earth and go up to heaven so they could prepare for war. The walk to the office was quicker than Sting expected and he bit back a laugh at Lucy's appearance. She had transformed into a thirty year old woman. Lucy glared at him slightly and talked through clenched teeth.

"Come on son we have to go home." Lucy called out to Sting and the two exited the building. Once outside she turned back into herself.

"Battle armor already?" Sting asked as he glanced at what she was wearing. Sure enough she was dressed head to toe in a black skin-suit with a pinkish colored scarf pulled up to the bottom of her eyes **(A/N Kind of like the scarf Elesis in the Elsword ads sometimes wears)**.

"Yeah. You should wear it too." Lucy replied, her voice not sounding muffled. Angel fabric is that magical.

"I can't. Still a human remember?" Sting shot back and smirked. He got her now!

"Do you ever listen to anyone besides yourself? Just break your angel wing earring." Lucy sighed as they stopped in a local park. He glared at her before doing as told. Sure enough he felt the comfortable feel of his wings on his back again.

"How did the secretary see you if you were an angel?" Sting asked curiously as he also changed into battle armor. His was a pair of baggy pants and a white skin tight shirt. A lot simpler than Lucy's.

"You think I can't do an enchantment twice? Please it's not my main magic but have some faith in me." Lucy retorted as she started to fly. He followed and they quickly reached the Fairy Tail clan hall.

"So I see you brought another one of my brats back." Makarov hmped at Lucy.

"Gray must've failed." Lucy whispered quietly before talking in a louder voice. "I get it you're mad but we did it for a reason." Lucy tried to defend them.

"When will the others be back?" Makarov ignored Lucy's claims of innocence as he questioned her again.

"Tonight. It will look like they were in a car crash because the person behind the wheel was driving while intoxicated. They'll be ready for the war tomorrow." Lucy promised.

"Good. Now go to the clan meeting, it should have just started." Makarov ordered. The two nodded and walked out.

"I've never seen him so mad." Sting exclaimed.

"You should've seen him earlier. It took hours for him to even look at us. I went to go get you and Gray was supposed to calm him down but that failed. I hope Jellal had better luck talking to the Angel Council." Lucy sighed and walked into the temple holding the meeting. None of the clan masters were there, for the meeting was only open to clan members. A chorus of greetings started until everyone sat down in their places.

"Official war will commence tomorrow. No matter how evil Zeref is, he respects that. We are fighting for the safety of Earthland and all whom we must protect. At the crack of dawn we will all head to the battleground. Purgatory." Jura, one of the top ten angels, announced to the group. Everyone nodded and stood to leave.

"One last thing." Jura called over his shoulder. "There will be _**no**_ magic restrictions tomorrow." The room was silent for a second until everyone started to shout.

"Zero restrictions? Even in our bloodiest battles we had something tying us down!" Sting shouted in shock.

"This is no ordinary war. Now summon me when the others return. I have some business to take care of." Lucy responded sadly and walked out of the room. Sting watched her go and flew away in the opposite direction. She walked down the crowded streets as it started to sprinkle. War was in hours but everyone still seemed to be carrying on like usual. Sickening. Lucy picked up the pace until she was flat out sprinting.

"Watch where you're going!" A man yelled as she bumped into him. Ignoring the various complaints, she marched on until a lake appeared. The rain had picked up to a heavy downpour by the time she stood next to the lake. Something in Lucy snapped and she collapsed on the muddy ground.

"I know you're here. I'm sorry I couldn't save you," Lucy laughed even as the tears streamed down her face, "It's been centuries but I still can't let go. You'd probably call me weak like you used to. I tried everything I could to not be weak for you. I unlocked my second origin, learned new magic, and even guarded my soulmate. Just like you did. Of course it still wouldn't be enough. You and mom always pushed me to be better… Aquarius." Lucy smiled softly at the ground where a small silver plaque was.

"I missed you. I miss my mentor." Lucy cried once more. "It shouldn't have been you it should've been me!" Lucy wailed as she slammed a closed fist into the mud. The rain didn't cease but that didn't surprise Lucy. She stayed in the rain until a small tug at her mind brought her back to reality.

"They must be back. I have to go Aquarius." Lucy apologized and pulled up her scarf once more. Quickly cleaning off her skin-suit, she hopped on top of the nearest building and began to sprint to the clan hall. Once there she saw all her friends chatting in anticipation.

"Hey Lucy!" Mira smiled and the others nodded at well. Gray looked at her with worry, for he knew where she went before every battle. She smiled slightly at him and braced herself in time for the hug that came from Romeo.

"Miss. Lucy." Romeo hugged her and let go with an apology. Lucy merely ruffled his hair. Looking outside she saw the rain receded and the moon was high in the sky.

"Let's all sleep. War is soon." Lucy suggested to the small group with one more look in the direction of the lake. Everyone else agreed, so they headed to their different living quarters.

"I won't let anyone get hurt." Lucy whispered to herself as she went to her own room.

**A/N Do you like this writing style better? We saw a bit more into Lucy's back story and yes Aquarius will be her mentor. How she died since she's an angel? Well we find out soon….**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Sup my friends! I love writing and I really thank everyone who supports me! That was serious wow what happened to the fun me? I've seen some pretty cool things where people ask questions so I'm going to do that at the end of this chapter. We will see some pretty fierce angels. I don't own Fairy Tail!**

A siren pierced the air. Immediately the Soul Angels stood and transformed into battle armor. All the girls had outfits like Lucy and all the guys wore various forms of the same pants along with a colored shirt. Marching in a line, they headed to Makarov's office.

"Brats report to your positions. War starts now!" Makarov yelled out to the group. They all quickly saluted before heading out. The Soul Angels were stationed at various areas across the field except for Jellal, Gray, and Lucy. Through the crowd, Lucy could see Mavis leading the army into battle. She adjusted her scarf and clenched her fists. He would pay for what happened. They all would. Finally Lucy had a war with no restrictions. From her spot in the middle of the battlefield she could see Mavis and Zeref approach each other.

"Nice to see you again Mavis." Zeref said in a monotone.

"I wish I could say the same." Mavis replied. The two nodded before each giving a signal. For Mavis it was a finger and thumb in the air. For Zeref it was a pulse of dark magic. The two armies began to rush forward.

The battle had begun.

Lucy jumped into the air and flew towards Zeref. The others followed closely with their magic ready. Out of the Soul Angels, Lucy was the only one that still had limits on her magic.

"Look at that. I remember all of you. Especially you Gray Fullbuster. Tell me how did your old clan like Deliora?" Zeref mocked the angel. He glared at him angrily and went forward to attack but Lucy held him back. She shook her head once. The message was clear: not yet.

"Oh little Lucy. I can tell you were trained by Aquarius. Maybe you'll last longer than she did. It was a shame she couldn't last minutes against my soul ripper." Zeref taunted. All self-control that Lucy had vanished.

"Don't every disgrace the name of my mentor again!" Lucy snarled. Her palms faced outward when she began to speak again. Her eyes were glittering with flecks of gold in them.

"This magic… I learned it just so I could destroy you. Every day, whether I was here or on Earthland, I spent hours practicing this magic. Aquarius admired this magic because it was so powerful. Back then I never understood why she wanted me to learn it so badly but now I get it. Celestial Fire is a very useful magic. I also never understood why I needed a mentor. All the power I wanted was mine. The only reason I accepted the mentor was to make my "mother" happy." Lucy chuckled slightly and clenched her fists. All surrounding objects were crushed and Lucy light up in fire. This wasn't ordinary fire though. It was purely gold and sparkled in the sunlight. Zeref's eyes widened for a fraction of a second as he saw the flames. Only one other person had been able to produce them before…

"How did I learn this magic? Do you remember the name Igneel? I tracked him down centuries ago to honor Aquarius' dying wish." Lucy cackled maniacally before advancing. Jellal and Gray followed her lead. She flashed into different locations until she reached Zeref. Lifting her hand slightly, a pulse of magic boomed on Zeref's stomach. He waved his hand sideways and the magic disappeared.

"You can't beat me with some second hand magic." Zeref laughed. He snapped his fingers and a ball of dark energy was sent toward them. Lucy gathered her flames and sent them to block the energy. It exploded like a firework and sent everyone backwards. She glared at him once more. Allowing her eyes to dirft away, she saw the others fighting. Everything _**seemed**_ to be going well until Lucy noticed Romeo start to fall from the sky. Since Leo was being covered by Romeo, he now had no one to back him up.

"Gray! Jellal! Help Leo and Romeo. I can handle him." Lucy ordered. The two looked like they were going to protest but at her fierce gaze they quickly left. Lucy and Zeref advanced simultaneously with both of them blasting each other with magic. Lucy slashed fiercely with her flames and he had a hard time defending. He managed to find a pause in her relentless attacks and pushed her back.

"How foolish! I am the first demon and the strongest. I am Satan and you, a mere underling, wish to fight me alone?!" Zeref had shock written over his normally blank face.

"Then that makes us equal. It wasn't just a rumor, I am the first angel ever born. I am the Primus Angelus!" Lucy's voice rose until she was screaming. Mavis looked on from her place fighting blanco-talia demons and smiled. Finally she accepted her birthright. She continued to watch as Lucy transformed. Her skin-tight black suit and pink scarf were replaced by a white cloak that skimmed the back of her calves along with a black one piece. A silver circlet wrapped around her head and she had gold tattoos streaking across her skin. The exact opposite of Zeref's black cloak and dark hair.

"Now let's have a battle. Between the Primus Angelus and the Primum Daemone!"

**A/N Shorter chapter! BTW Primus Angelus literally means first angel and Primum Daemone means, you guessed it, first demon. I'll try to update by Friday but I have a HUGE orchestra competition coming up I need to prepare for. Sorry. Also I have like five major grades and two tests. Then there's course selections and ugh school. **** Anyway thanks for sticking with this story for so long and now as promised is a question!**

**QOTC (Question of the chapter):**

**Do you prefer books/manga or tv/anime?**

**My answer: I honestly love books so much more. I would say manga but I can't buy manga often because my family doesn't really approve soooooo yeah it would have to be anime on that category because I can sneak that around on my laptop : ).**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N WOW I got five reviews like two days ago! What?! I love you all so freaking much! So this chapter is coming out early! I tried to make it very action-y and it covers only Zeref and Lucy's fight. Next chapter will be flash backs about Lucy's early years : ) I love writing for you all and stay tuned for the new QotC. I don't own Fairy Tail or Bleach because I use some elements from there in this chapter. BTW ichor is the blood of the gods and it is gold but in this story it is the blood of the angels ****.**

The two charged at each other with renewed vigor. No one else could see them because of how fast they were.

"Celestial Fire Brilliant Flame!" Lucy called out and a cyclone of flames swirled towards Zeref. He swiftly dodged and let out a pulse of dark matter.

"How did I know you would do that?" Lucy smirked as she snapped her fingers. The flames separated into arrows and shot toward Zeref. Once more he tried to dodge, but this time the flames followed him. One of the arrows hit his shoulder and he released ichor. Zeref glared at her while sending more dark matter. This time it hit Lucy square in the stomach.

"Well this is interesting. We have both been hit. Why don't we use our weapons?" Zeref asked. Lucy weighed her options and finally nodded. Reaching in the air, Lucy withdrew a shiny whip and snapped it menacingly. At the sight of it Zeref laughed.

"Oh I remember that whip. The last weapon Aquarius used against me. I was going to claim it as a trophy but she used her last drops of magic to send it to you. Maybe I can collect it from you instead." Zeref smiled sadistically as he drew a katana. She slashed him in a flurry of sparks.

"Must I repeat myself?! Never disgrace the name of my mentor again." Lucy growled, a sound low and deep in her throat, before changing the whip into a long curved golden staff. When Zeref surged forward with his katana Lucy held up he staff to stop his attack. The two exchanged blows once more until Zeref managed to stab Lucy straight through her sternum. Gasping in shock, she instinctively folded her wings in. The ichor ran onto her one-piece as she plummeted to the earth. Nearby Gray saw her fall out of the sky like a shooting star.

"LUCY!" He screamed. His yell snapped her out of the pained haze and she managed to land on her feet in a small open clearing. Zeref casually flew down next to her and the two faced off against each other. The bleeding had slowed due to Lucy's status as an angel but the hole was still there. Striking her staff into the ground, she shakily stood up.

"I never wanted to use this magic against anyone, for it was made to kill and yet here I am about to attack you with it. I call upon you! Lend me your strength Abha!" Lucy chanted and the staff began to glow. "Constellations!" Lucy added after the light faded down. The staff sliced itself into millions of tiny pieces that soared into the sky. Zeref watched in shock. '_That magic wasn't made in this world_' Zeref thought.

"Strike!" Lucy's demanding voice broke through Zeref's thoughts. The small staff pieces slammed to the ground and aimed themselves towards Zeref. He dodged the first few but they soon over-whelmed him. The only thing he could do was wait out the attack. All of the small parts made deep cuts over his skin.

"Now it's my turn to attack. Death sphere." Zeref snapped his fingers and a giant ball of dark energy appeared around Lucy. It began to take away her breath slowly until it started to slash her. Lucy faithfully took the attack and summoned all of her strength to speak.

"Why now? Why is there a war happening?" Lucy whispered to him.

"You see I never wanted this war. I wanted to take the souls of the damned and punish sinners. I was supposed to have my essence spread across the Underworld but some of my demons decided to resurrect me. This age has done nothing for or against me. This war is happening today because I wish to find the angels that helped resurrect me. Demons can't bring back the dead without the help of angels." Zeref explained while Lucy was still in the sphere. During his explanation, she managed to focus her magical energy to blaze through the sphere. The golden glow she produced was seen all over the battle field and fused perfectly with the sunlight. Lucy ran straight towards Zeref and punched him in the jaw before slashing an x over his chest. He fell down and the other demons felt their master fall.

"That's the difference between demons and angels. We fight to protect while you fight for vengeance." Lucy shook her head before turning away.

"Aren't you going to obliterate me?" Zeref asked with pure confusion on his face.

"No my job was to defeat you and neutralize the target. Don't worry about the angels that helped resurrect you, for the angels can take care of finding them. Besides I don't think any of your demons are suited to take over the Underworld." Lucy tossed over her shoulder while walking away. Zeref managed to use transportation magic and fled back to the Underworld. The demons soon follow and the war was over.

"That was anticlimactic." Gray stated as he flew down to land next to Lucy. The rest of the Soul Angels also landed and they smiled at each other.

"Those weren't all the demons in Zeref's army. Nor were they the strongest. We will have another fight but I don't think that will be soon." Mavis told the group as she flew over. Lucy waved at her while nodded grimly.

"Mavis is right. Though what we need to worry about now is Lucy… you are the first angel?" Mira changed the subject as she stared at her friend who smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. Next was Mavis then the others." Lucy explained.

"Do you wish to finally be the Overlord of the Heavens?" Mavis asked the blonde angel.

"No thanks. I've refused for thousands of years and I'll keep refusing. You remember my lack of responsibility." Lucy smiled bitterly as if she was recalling a bad memory. Mavis nodded in understanding.

"That wasn't your fault. None of it was." Mavis gently chastised her before flying over to Makarov. Lucy's friends looked at her confused but she just shook it off.

"Maybe another day." Lucy told them and faced the sun.

'_I hope you are proud of me Aquarius' _

**A/N Wow terrible quick fight. I know what you are thinking: He is the Overlord and he was defeated so easily? Well he was just resurrected again and hasn't fought for centuries. Also Lucy is the FIRST AND STRONGEST ANGEL! The next chapter will be so much fun because it is all about Lucy's past! BTW Abha means brightness **

**QotC: Do you play any instruments (including your voice)?**

**AotC: I do! I play the violin and I can sing a pretty hardcore Fergalicious :D jk I can't sing but I seriously play violin. **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N FLASHBACK TIME! I'm so excited and I got more reviews today! Note that this entire chapter is a series of FLASHBACKS. Every time a new flashback starts the first sentence will be italicized. This is my longest chapter :O. Example: **_**It was just another day in paradise when she received the bad news**_**. I don't own Fairy Tail!**

_The first thing God did when he ascended to the ruler of the Heavens and Earthland was create an angel_. He made a perfect counterpart to himself. A lady with magic, kindness, and a free spirit. God carved her wings out of the brightest stars and gathered magic from all nine realms to make her power. The day he set her free as the first inhabitant of Heaven and left the world forever was a glorious day. Though the darkness soon came. She was all alone in the vast world and traveled with no one to teach her how to manage her powers. The only thing she had was her magic, a white dress, and a name. Lucy.

_She wandered for one hundred years before humans were formed_. Lucy first met these humans when she was flying over a continent, she believed it was called Africa. In her excitement to talk to someone she landed in front of them and tried to speak. They ignored her and one walked straight through her. Lucy watched them interact easily with one another for a decade. She watched them complain about people wasting their time and try to survive. Lucy fought any evil that dared to harm them until she snapped. These people didn't accept her nor understand her. Having enough of their selfishness, she fled back to the Heavens and let evil overwhelm them. Avoiding her responsibility, they were all put underneath a spell of hatred and their limbs transformed into wicked gleaming weapons and grotesque figures. That was the day Lucy created the first four hundred demons.

_The next angel was created to stop the madness_. Her name was Mavis but unlike Lucy she knew her responsibilities. She pleaded with Lucy to come with her and Lucy agreed. The two quickly vanquished all the demons but they didn't die. Zeref had made them immortal forever so they could always attack the new humans being made. Mavis and Lucy kept dealing with the problem and became close friends. Since Zeref controlled everything in the underworld God decided someone needed to control the Heavens. He originally asked Lucy to do the job but after helping Mavis she disappeared. This made Mavis sadly accept the title before guarding the humans as they expanded across the vast surface of Earthland.

_After that angels were sent to the Heavens quicker and quicker until they were in charge of reproducing themselves_. Mavis implanted the status of clans to help guard the humans easily and so she could try to find Lucy. No one had heard anything about the blonde angel and many thought she was just a myth. Mavis waited ten years before requesting a lady in her higher circles look for the blonde. This lady was nice, possibly one of the sweetest angels, and accepted the challenge immediately. Her name was Layla.

_Layla scoured the Heavens for Lucy. _Much of the area was still undiscovered, but since Layla was an accomplished tracker Lucy was found in two years. When Layla found Lucy she didn't expect a spiteful angel who distrusted humans.

"Hello Lucy." Layla had said comfortingly as she saw the angel sitting in front of a lake. She was pretty but full of anger.

"So someone finally found me. What do I need to go babysit the humans again?" Lucy spat out and had glared at Layla. The angel had taken the form of a teenager and Layla saw how similar they looked. She also noticed how her personality was so much like Aquarius'.

"No not really. Mavis has been worried about you." Layla told the girl as she inched closer. Lucy seemed lost on the guilt of leaving her only friend as the "older" angel sat down next to her. Layla wrapped her arm around the conflicted angel and that was when the dam broke.

"I did exactly what I hated God for. I left her all alone!" Lucy wailed out. "For years I've been watching her from afar and saw the angels come after a little while but it still doesn't excuse my actions. I always wanted to come back but I thought she hated me. D-does she hate me?" Lucy ended in a harsh whisper as she put her head in her hands.

"No she still loves you dearly. All she wants is for you to come back." Layla told the angel who smiled.

"Then I guess I'll go with you." Lucy relented. Layla smiled and the two flew off.

"Besides I'm interested in what has happened."

_When Lucy came back to civilization no one knew who she was._ Besides Mavis and Layla of course. The two had helped her try to socialize with angels but she remained unimpressed at the capitol of Heaven. Finally Mavis had enough of her friend's boredom and asked Layla if she could find someone that would appeal to her. Layla had heartily agreed so she and Lucy were on their way to Layla's friends in the outskirts of the capitol. She lived next to a giant lake and also disliked most angels. Layla had imagined the two hitting it off immediately. They both had a temper but also a kind heart. Aquarius would definitely love Lucy.

_Layla was off in her predictions_. The two had a little too much in common and often butted heads because of it. It had taken weeks for the two to have a conversation that didn't include one of them punching the other. Finally Lucy managed an apology and Aquarius wanted a protégé. The two worked out a rather interesting agreement and Layla let them be while she went back to her job as a tracker for the angels.

_A few months later Aquarius gave Lucy a gift_. It was a gleaming gold staff that had a wicked curve to the end and hummed with magic.

"It cost an arm and a leg. Don't break it." Was all Aquarius said before she began to train her with it.

"Why?" Lucy had whispered in shock.

"Don't think I didn't notice how you admired my whip." Aquarius grinned at the old angel before going back to their spar.

_Aquarius taught Lucy anything under the sun._ On most days they could be found together by the lake sparring or meditating. Occasionally they took trips to meet Layla in the city but they both preferred solitude instead of the bustling city. Lucy learned three variations of water magic, and her personal favorite, Telekinesis. Aquarius never stopped training even as she got a boyfriend. I was a clear summer day when Aquarius introduced the two.

"Brat! This is my boyfriend Scorpio." Aquarius had yelled out to what seemed like empty air. Scorpio was shifting as he saw his girlfriend glare at the lake in front of her. "Come out or tomorrow's training will be a living hell."

"How rude Aquarius." A new voice called out as Lucy began to form out of the water. She looked at the two before closer examining Scorpio. "So you're the boyfriend." Lucy tsked and turned to Aquarius.

"I'm going to visit Mavis and Layla, have fun with him. And for you," Lucy looked back at Scorpio as she walked off, "mess with Aquarius and I will find a way to scatter you existence into a million pieces after I castrate you. Understood?" Lucy finished with a smirk as Scorpio gulped. After she left Aquarius laughed.

"I taught her well."

_Layla came to visit one day and both were shocked to say the least._ Most people didn't visit and Layla seemed unusually happy.

"Guess where I joined!" Layla burst out once her two friends were listening. "Fairy Tail! Oh it's so wonderful and everyone is so nice! Master Makarov was personally trained by Mavis." Layla continued to ramble about the adventures she had been on. Finally Lucy needed to shut her up. She was happy for Layla but it had been three hours.

"That's great mom." Lucy had cut in with a smile on her face. Sure enough Layla stopped in the middle of her sentence with a shocked face.

"Really? You think I'm your mom!"

Layla had grinned so big Lucy could've sworn it ate up her face.

_Aquarius and Lucy were the closest angels for decades_. Lucy had flourished under Aquarius' training and the two were inseparable, except for when Aquarius went on dates of course. It was just another day when Aquarius called for a break from sparring.

"I have a magic that I think you should learn. It has only been used by one other angel but he came years after you. It's called Celestial Fire. When you are ready find Igneel." Aquarius mentioned seriously.

"Okay I'll learn it demanding water woman." Lucy had teased before the two began to fight again.

"Ah you brat!" Aquarius ground out between punches.

"I learned it from you." The blonde had replied cheekily and the two spent the rest of the night watching the stars.

_It took five more years before the two were separated_. Aquarius was called on a job along with Layla to stop Zeref's reign of terror. Mavis had heard of plans to unleash Deliora and wanted to stop it. Lucy had watched her go with sad eyes and pleaded for the two to refuse. Both had given her the same look, albeit Layla's was sweeter. The same words echoed from both their lips.

"We have to go to protect you."

_Lucy wore all gold as she stood between two small urns._ Zeref had been outraged that the angels dared to try and kill him so he vaporized their essence. Angels cannot die but Zeref had managed to split the souls from the angels. Angels looked on in pity while Mavis felt deep remorse. If she hadn't requested for the two angels to go on the mission they would still be there for her dearest friend. Aquarius' whip hung proudly at Lucy's side. Neither Mavis nor anyone else knew how she got Aquarius' weapon but they were all too afraid to ask. Later that day Mavis tried to apologize and Lucy accepted before disappearing once more.

_She had traveled to find Igneel_. Lucy found him in a volcano. He looked her over once before agreeing to teach the magic. He was quiet, reserved, and only taught what was necessary. The complete opposite of Aquarius, for Lucy had always compared the two. It had taken a year to learn how to summon the flame and that was when Lucy left. All Igneel found was a folded up note with one sentence written on it. Thanks for the magic.

_After managing to learn the magic Aquarius wanted her protégé to know, Lucy went to the ends of Heaven_. She made a small camp right next to the Underworld and oftentimes thought about crossing. The only thing that held her back was the thought of Aquarius and Layla being disappointed in her. She spent the days training with her staff and honing in on her magic. Her telekinesis magic was flawless but it was very destructive and deadly so she normally didn't use it. Meanwhile, Mavis sent out another request for someone to find her dear friend. She finally found Makarov to take her in along with the two other angels he just found.

Makarov found Lucy immediately. She didn't bother to hide her magical pressure one day and Makarov followed it immediately. He reached where she was sitting and began to speak.

"Hi Lucy."

"Hello. Who are you?"

"Makarov. Do you want to be trained by me? I have two other disciples and we are planning to go on a five years training plan."

"I'm in."

_It took Lucy a long time to get used to the city. _After years of solitude the sudden cacophony of sounds irritated her to no end. More often than not people were chatting loudly near her. She often did nothing but adjusting herself to the sound. One time a man tried to talk to Lucy but she punched him in the jaw so hard he was admitted into a hospital. After finding out what she had done, Lucy tried to apologize but the man waved it off. The only one who could get away with interrupting her was Makarov and the two became close strangers.

When this pattern continued for another month, Makarov called Lucy in his office. She came in and he looked at her in the eyes.

"Why aren't you reaching out to people? They're trying to reach out to you." Makarov had told her sternly.

"I don't want to get too close and get hurt again." Lucy had replied somberly.

"That is no reason to ignore nakama! Lucy I get that you are still pained over your friend's deaths but many of these angels also have to deal with their demons in a way. Don't let the past control the future." Makarov had scolded Lucy and she nodded. Time to be nice. She headed to the living quarters where the other two angels were and took an empty room.

_The next day Lucy came in with her staff strapped to her back and a smile on her face_. She plopped herself down next to Gray and Jellal, both of whom stared at her like an alien.

"Hi I'm Lucy!" she had introduced nervously.

"Yeah we know. You've been here for three months. I'm Gray and this is Jellal." Gray had responded -matter-o-factly. She mentally reprimanded herself for her stupidity but kept smiling. All she had to do was make friends.

"Hello trainees!" Makarov had suddenly cried out as he jumped in front of them. Which would've been cool if he didn't stumble and almost fall until Lucy caught him with the curve of her staff. He nodded at her once before continuing. "Today training begins! We are beginning with personal training. Speaking of the past can clear the mind. Who wishes to start?" Makarov asked with a grin. Lucy glared at him as she scooted away. After a few seconds of silence Makarov sighed.

"Gray you're first." Makarov ordered. The shirtless angel sighed and cleared his throat.

_After the two boy's stories, Lucy realized Makarov was right about everyone having demons._ Gray had been a newer angel that lived in the cold north of Heaven. One day a demon named Deliora destroyed his clan and the angel had injuries that made it difficult to walk. Two angels found him and a lady named Ur trained him. Later he went back to his old clan hall to defeat Deliora but he wasn't strong enough and his mentor had to use a sinister spell to keep the beast on lock down. Iced Shell, a spell that also froze its user until the end of time. Jellal had been an angel that was kidnapped from his town and sent to works as a slave in the Underworld. Briefly Zeref possessed him, which lowered his chance of joining a clan drastically. He worked on learning Heavenly Body Magic and Makarov saw his potential. He was sent to Fairy Tail where he has been residing ever since.

_Lucy was reluctant to share_. She told them her whole story after hours of coaxing but still kept one fact hidden, for she didn't want her new "friends" to feel weird when talking to her. She promised to guard the secret with her life. The fact that she was the first angel.

_The three became best friends_. It took a while to get Lucy to actually be nice and not fake smile but the two boys had their problems as well. Gray was extremely moody and Jellal didn't talk much. Together they made up for each other's weaknesses. The Trio became known far and wide. All was normal until Mavis implanted a new law. Normally a few angels were each sent to guard certain areas but Mavis thought it would be better that every angel be paired up with a human until they met their soulmate. The angels whom had already found their beloved were free from the rules but everyone else had to participate.

_Lucy flew through people quickly and none of them were possessed while in her care_. After this routine continued for thousands of years she got fed up with never seeing her two friends. She pleaded to Mavis that her and the two boys all got to stay in the Heavens until their soulmates were born. Her old friend agreed, for she was happy Lucy found a cause worth fighting for. The three final began their training from Makarov.

_As they soon discovered, Makarov's training really just involved them taking requests in Heaven_. Many angels needed help with something or wanted to battle, so they would send out requests to Questing Angels that could help them. The trio became a team and took care of many physical jobs. They were finally content and met many other angels on their journeys. Some included the present day members of Fairy Tail such as Mira, Bixlow, Romeo, Sting, and Leo. All was fine and the three were once again happy when the greatest news arrived. Their soul mates were all found. Lucy was the happiest as she danced around the grand throne room. The only thing she remembered was a name.

_Natsu Dragneel_.

**A/N Wow this is like 3,000 words long :O. I'm sorry it took so long but it is longer than usual so cut me some slack? Also if you follow me (which I doubt) you know I gave up another story for adoption to focus on this story and the first two chapters will be out on March 1****st****! The new story is by BlueWaterMage and I can't wait to see it play out!**

**QotC: What is our favorite color? AND. What month is your birthday month?**

**AotC: My favorite color is gray and my birth month is August :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N Sup I got more reviews! YAY. I LOVE YOU ALL SO FREAKING MUCH! Now here is a few filler chapters before I actually think of something I could use as plot :D I have a lot to say at the ending author note so check it out. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

It was around noon on a Saturday when Natsu felt something change. His cousins Wendy and Gajeel were visiting and all three were stationed on the couch playing a game. Suddenly a calming presence appeared by his side. He paused the game to look around. It reminded him of how he felt about that transfer student from last month who left suddenly. Luigi? No it was…Lucy! The random wind and her presence both put him at ease. Meanwhile Wendy also felt something different in the air. Like a flame was in front of her. It made her smile slightly. It felt as calm as her mother's presence did.

"What are you two doing? If you keep sniffing the air and randomly smile someone will think you're crazy." Gajeel's rough voice broke through the calm. Invisible to the trio, Romeo and Lucy burst out laughing at how their soulmates felt their presence. Ever since the war they wished to feel "normal" again so they went back to Earthland. Lucy smiled fondly at Natsu before fixating her attention on the TV screen. Somehow Wendy seemed to be beating both teens and looked more relaxed than either of them. Romeo stared at her, and never once let his eyes wander. A knock on the door interrupted everyone's peace.

"Hey Laxus. Wanna fight?" Natsu grinned slightly at his other cousin. Laxus merely punched him in the gut and stepped through the door with Mira trailing behind him. She waved over the other two angels and the three observed their soulmates.

"There have been fewer demon attacks." Romeo offered casually.

"Yeah I think we took down most of the demons that come to Earthland during the war." Lucy agreed while Mira nodded.

"I wonder if they felt us leave." She said out of the blue. Romeo and Lucy shared a smile as they remembered earlier.

"Oh they definently felt us leave. You should've seen them when we arrived." Lucy replied for the two.

"Why are you here Laxy?" Wendy asked innocently as he ruffled her hair.

"The gang wants to meet up at the café down the street. I came to get you three." Laxus replied with a grin.

"Okay let's go then." Gajeel grumbled. He lumbered over to the door with his cousins following behind him. After a short walk they all reached Island 8. Inside was everyone else sitting around a giant table. Lucy waved at the others before sitting down next to Gray. They both looked for Leo only to see he was at the opposite end of the table smiling at Aries.

"His birthday is soon. Did you book the location?" Lucy whispered quietly. Gray nodded and Lucy smiled.

"This is going to be great." Gray responded coolly.

"Oh yeah."

**A/N Very short I'm sorry but it is a filler to get to the actual filler. Awkward. I just wanted to show how the "dragon slayers" feel the angels because in Fairy Tail they have more sensitive senses and yeah. Also NOW HERE IS IMPORTANT STUFF! I want to do a collab with someone. I will do any of the following fandoms: Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, Percy Jackson, Hunger Games, Mortal Instruments, Maze Runner, and Harry Potter! Just PM that you want to do a fanfic with me and we can get started! Now EVEN MORE IMPORTANT STUFF! Where do you want this story to go? I was going to add fillers until something inspired me but that may take months. SPOILER I know there will be a character death but idk who NO MORE SPOILERS. If you have any ideas please review! NOW THE BEST PART…. **

**QotC: Would you participate if I asked for OCs for an OC-centric Fairy Tail story? AND What is something you love doing?**

**AotC: Of course I would participate I'm writing the story for crying out loud **** and I love to write (but you already know that), play violin (which I think I've made VERY clear), and listening to Panic! At The Disco.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N OMG I'm DOING TWO COLLABS! YAY. I am doing a Soul Eater story with InjuredHeart and a Fairy Tail/Maze Runner crossover with LeBookDevourer (hopefully more details to come) Anyway here is another filler of Leo's birthday and after this is the GCG **** I don't own Fairy Tail. More important information in the next author's note.**

"He's coming! Should take five more minutes." Mira yelped as she finished frosting a three layer cake. Gray and Lucy both stood still for a second before creating even more magical decorations. Sting began setting out the food quickly. Meanwhile Bixlow was getting the help of three cherubs that worshipped him to move around tables. Looking on from a crow's-nest was Jellal as he tracked Leo.

"Hide!" He yelled down and ducked. Everyone froze before ducking underneath the nearest table. Leo casually walked into the Clan hall and saw it was dark. As soon as he flicked the lights on everyone jumped up.

"SURPRISE!" They burst out in sync as Lucy and Gray both released their magic slightly. Around the room, decorations started to move and music began to play.

"Happy Birthday Leo!" Lucy smiled as she hugged one of her friends. He smiled at her before surveying the room once more.

"Where did you get all of this stuff from? I know that those fruits only come from a small cavern off the coast of Australia." Leo asked impressed once he saw the buffet table. All Lucy did was wink and walk away, making her pure blue dress sway around her. He shook his head at her secretive attitude before walking to find Gray. Meanwhile Lucy reached Mira.

"I forgot to ask earlier but have you seen Romeo?" Mira asked her fellow transformation magic user.

"Oh yeah I remember now! He said he should be here later today. He needed to be for Wendy he said." Lucy told her friend. The two spent minutes in silence before the front Clan door opened with a bang. At the doorway was a ragged Romeo with wide eyes.

"She's here. Well not here here because there is still her judging oh but what if she doesn't make it?" Romeo babbled nonsensically as Lucy stared at her training buddy.

"What's going on?" She asked him softly.

"Wendy died. She was walking to a small café since they let everyone have an off campus lunch today and she had a panic attack. This was one of the few times she demanded to be separated from Laxus. I was with her and she stumbled into the street. A car was coming and it hit her." Romeo rushed, despair lining his voice. All the blonde angel did was smile down at him.

"I can make sure she passes judgment quickly." Lucy offered and snapped her fingers. True to her word, Wendy appeared but now with silver wings on her back. Darting her eyes around quickly, Wendy stepped back from an approaching Romeo. Lucy shook her head minutely at him before stretching her arm out to Wendy.

"Hello. I'm Lucy and you're now an angel. Welcome to our clan Fairy Tail! You came just in time." Lucy grinned widely at Wendy, and the action was something that reminded Wendy of her hyperactive cousin Natsu.

"In time for what?" Wendy asked hesitantly. The eavesdropping angels nearby begin to smile as well.

"The Grand Clan Games!"

**A/N Another short chapter but idc because I'M SO EXCITED! I've already started one of my collabs (the Soul Eater one with InjuredHeart!) and I can't wait also if you want your OC in my newest story fill out the form below.**

**QotC: If you could enter any anime which would it be?**

**AotC: Fairy Tail probably. Maybe Soul Eater but mostly Fairy Tail **** FT FOR THE WIN**

**List of requirements for your OC's :D- copied from XxCherryXJellyxX**

**_*Name:_**

**_*Age:_**

**_*Gender:_**

**_*Hair color:_**

**_*Eye color:_**

**_*Body figure (Small, flat chested/tall, curvaceous):_**

**_(Optional) Physical details (Scars/birth marks/tattoos)_**

**_*Guild mark location/color:_**

**_*Personality:_**

**_*Likes:_**

**_*Dislikes:_**

**_(Optional) (Strange) habits:_**

**_(Optional) Nationality/accents (Like she is from Russia thus has a Russian accent):_**

**_*Magic (If you can also attack names and power/purpose):_**

**_(Optional) Important Family:_**

**_(Optional) Brief History (like if her/his parents were killed and that is why he/she turned a bit evil):_**

**_(Optional) Other talents/abilities:_**

**_Weaknesses (If they have any):_**

**_*Attire (So what do they wear mostly/most worn outfit):_**

**_\- * means you have to add it_**

**_\- Optional is well, you know optional. You don't have to if you don't want to._**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N We introduce the three OCs this chapter! Thank you raspuin123 and Guest for submitting OCs. I'm trying to branch out of canon characters so thanks! I don't own Fairy Tail. There will also be RoWen this chapter and something irritating for those who ship them :P. I'm so evil. **

"What's the Grand Clan Games?" Wendy tilted her head sideways at their excited faces and Mira smiled gently. Taking out a light pen she began to draw in the air.

"Well the Grand Clan Games, more commonly called the CGC, is a game for some Clans to compete every year for the entire Heavens. It's supposed to test strength but most just use it as an opportunity to talk to their friends in other clans. A few clans send in teams of people to fight. Each team has five people. Since most people in heaven are busy with guarding humans there are five clans entering. Lamia Scale, us, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, and Raven Tail. No preliminaries are needed to decide who's in the games which is great. Most clans go all out for the games and so do we! We actually have two teams. I write them down for you." Mira explained patiently while making two lists in the air. One was full of boy's names while the other had girl's names. Wendy was shocked to see her name on there. The boys looked at the board confused all except Bixlow and Leo who were happy they weren't picked. Wendy also stared at the list with squinted eyes.

"Who is Koih?" Sting asked loudly.

"Did I miss anyone? I didn't know that there were more people in Fairy Tail besides you guys. Who are Anarchy and Kira?" Wendy asked, albeit more politely than Sting, "I'm sorry for asking stupid questions." Wendy added and gave a small bow.

"No need to apologize my child. You and the boys have never met them. Koih, Kira, and Anarchy are also members of the clan. Just like how I trained Lucy, Gray, and Jellal I trained those three. You could call them a test run. They've been busy but they demanded to be in the Games." Makarov explained with a burp at the end. Everyone sweat dropped. '_He was drunk this whole time'_ Lucy though in shock. Before Wendy could thank him the door opened and a girl came in. What caught Wendy's eye was her vibrant violet hair. '_So bold'_ she thought in amazement. The next thing Wendy saw was that she had no wings. This confused her immensely, for everyone else she'd seen had them.

"That hurts Master. I was just a test run to you. Insulting your members then forcing them to participate in the games," the girl teased before turning around with a smile. "Hey Mira and Lucy! Looks like we're on a team. Kira said she would be coming soon." The girl, who Wendy realized must be Anarchy, said.

"How have you been?" Mira smiled as she hugged her old friend.

"Ah alright. I went back to my cabin and some damn freeloader took over." Anarchy fumed for a second before her grin came back.

"I'm assuming you got Draco to deal with him?" Lucy asked at the look her friend was making. Anarchy was nice but when she grinned like that it doesn't matter if you are the most powerful person ever, you run.

"That bastard won't be moving for decades." Anarchy nodded slightly. Right once she was about to dive into the gruesome story she noticed Wendy.

"Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Anarchy. You're Wendy right?" Anarchy asked with a handshake. Wendy nodded slightly and wondered how she could know her name before she realized that Anarchy knew everyone else on the GCG team besides the one named Wendy. She shook her head at her own stupidity before shaking Anarchy's hand. A slight breeze entered the clan hall as another girl walked inside.

"And then there was the one team member who was late!" A younger looking girl joked around the lollipop in her mouth, "in case you couldn't tell I'm Kira. Kira BloodRose." The girl added as she waved at the group.

"Our entire team is here!" Mira exclaimed before looking at Wendy. "Did you ever get a clan mark?" Mira inquired with a raised eyebrow. Wendy blinked owlishly and shook her head.

"What's a clan mark?" Wendy looked at Mira to answer but instead Kira began to speak.

"It's a mark that shows our dedication to one clan. Mine's right here." Kira pointed to the neon green shape outlined with red and gold surrounding it on her arm. After closer examination Wendy determined it looked like a warped fairy. The rest of the girls followed her example and showed their marks. Anarchy lifted the bottom of her corset top to show a mark that matched her hair color. Lucy raised her right hand to show a pink mark and Mira hiked up her skirt to show a white mark on her thigh. Wendy looked at how they all bore their mark with pride. It kinda reminded her of the tattoos Natsu and Gajeel wanted on their arms. She missed her two goofball cousins.

"Can I have mine on my right shoulder in blue please?" Wendy asked shyly.

"She is so cute! Though she needs to gain some confidence." Kira held Wendy in a vice grip while Mira went to get the clan stamp.

"Don't kill the poor girl." Anarchy scolded gently. Kira glared at her but merely let go and straightened out her shirt. On it was a snake coiled around a sword.

"Here's the stamp." Mira broke through the awkwardness as she quickly stamped Wendy's shoulder.

"Who are we waiting for?" Lucy asked impatiently. Kira and Anarchy sighed in sync.

"Koih." They answered in unison when the door banged open once more.

"So this is my GCG team huh?" A deep voice boomed out as a man walked up to the team of boys. He stared at them for a few more seconds until Romeo shifted in his seat awkwardly. The action brought a slight smile to the man's face, making the x shaped scar on his cheek crinkle.

"Where were you Koih?" Anarchy asked as everyone else watched. Except for Kira who had pulled out a book, for she already knew what his answer was going to be.

"Well I went to visit my sister in Earthland because her soulmate was born but then I saw this Earthland girl and casted a spell to make me visible. I forgot the time." Koih replied with a slight smirk and Anarchy just shook her head. For someone so intense he really lived up to his appearance of a teenager.

"All my children are here! The games are in a month so have fun training." Makarov smiled widely before flying off. Everyone stared at where the angel was standing before sighing.

"Should we go to the Celestic Beach? No one's there and there is plenty of space." Lucy offered. The girls nodded while most of the boys shrugged. They didn't care. Everyone started to fly except for Anarchy. Since Wendy was new to flying she decided to stay on the ground with the older teen.

"Where are your wings?" Wendy asked curiously, "sorry you don't have to answer." Wendy apologized quickly but Anarchy just smiled. Something about the way she smiled made Wendy's lips quirk up as well.

"Most angels don't like my wings and I don't want to deal with their judging today." Anarchy explained calmly as the other angels flew far ahead.

"I thought angels were tolerant and kind. The Fairy Tail angels are anyways." Wendy's lips pursed as she thought about what Anarchy said.

"Just because they have angel wings doesn't mean they have angel hearts." Anarchy sighed wistfully but said no more.

"Does that mean that there are also demons who don't deserve to be demons?" Wendy thought aloud. At her comment Anarchy's eyes widened in surprise and she touched the chain tattoo on her wrist. The small smile she had transformed into a full blown grin.

"Yeah."

**A/N Okay so here are the OCs! Please don't stop reading because there are OCs they will be big in this story but I won't forget about the canon characters I just needed to introduce them. And these OCs actually give you longer chapters because I'm inspired to write about them even more now that someone else's idea is in my story. ALSO if I used your OC do you like how I have portrayed them so far? Tell me if I'm messing them up because I'll fix it for you. I just need to know if I'm on the right track : ).**

**QotC: What is your most played song right now? AND Who is your most played artist?**

**AotC: Most played song- Elastic Heart by Sia. Most played artist- Panic! At The Disco.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N We got another two OCs! YAYZIES. Okay if you need to remember the OCs I will post a list at the bottom of this chapter. Thanks for being so supportive! I don't own Fairy Tail.**

The girls were laying on the beach as they watched the boys splash each other. Everything seemed to be calm until a splash hit Anarchy and Lucy. The two instantly shot up and glared ferociously at the boy who caused it. Sting.

"Did you see that? I hit them! Oh their faces!" Sting kept laughed despite the other's obvious signals for him to stop. Anarchy turned back to Wendy, Kira, and Mira as she signaled them to stand. All the girls understood immediately. They charged the water with a war cry. Kira grabbed twin daggers and ran towards Sting. He smirked at her to hide his shaking. She was freaking terrifying. Anarchy was a few feet away fiercely battling Koih. Meanwhile Mira was casually fighting Jellal, who seemed to be enjoying the friendly spar, and Lucy was fighting coughBeatingUpcough Gray. Wendy and Romeo just watched from afar. Together the observed the tiny details about their new clan mates.

"I wonder why Anarchy has that wing tattoo where her wings should be." Romeo thought aloud and the innocent statement reminded Wendy of her conversation with the violet haired angel. What did she mean by people didn't like her wings? A soft nudge to her shoulder brought Wendy out of her musings. She looked over at Kira and Sting before gasping. Kira had two different colored eyes. How did she not notice that earlier? One was red and one was green for Mavis' sake! Next to be examined was Koih. She located a black clan mark on his upper arm quickly and saw he still kept on his paw print necklace. The sunlight made his diamond earring sparkle underneath his black hair.

"Looks like the fight is winding down." Romeo commented suddenly. Sure enough Koih had splashed face first into the water, Gray was bruised, Jellal only had light scratches, and Sting was a pile of bloody flesh. The girls really did a number on them. As they headed back out of the ocean, Mira gasped.

"Did we ever pick reserve members?" She asked with a hand covering her mouth. Everyone else face-palmed as they realized they forgot as well.

"Well how about Leo is the reserve member for the boys team?" Lucy offered, for she wanted her friend to be a part of the games.

"Then who will be on the girl's team?" Wendy blurted out. Immediately Anarchy turned to whisper something in Kira's ear. The younger girl groaned slightly but at Anarchy's unusually serious look she nodded.

"We could invite Rizu Aranda." Anarchy offered with a grin.

"Who?" Everyone else asked in sync.

"She's an old friend and one of the members of Fairy Tail. The only reason she hasn't been around is she prefers Quests rather than lazing around." Anarchy explained.

"Sounds like fun! Now how do we get word back to her and Leo?" Mira asked smiling.

"I can use thought projection to contact them. Let's start with Leo." Jellal offered and closed his eyes for a second before they saw a screen appear. On it was Leo sitting in the Clan Hall.

"Will you be the reserve member for one of the Fairy Tail teams?" Jellal asked quickly. The ginger just stared at them before laughing.

"Nope. Sweetie I don't wanna mess up this face." Leo told them and then promptly ignored Jellal. Irritated, Jellal cut off the projection and turned to everyone.

"Now who can we ask? Bixlow doesn't want to fight in the games and we don't have any other angels." Romeo panicked.

"Say do we have another random Clan member we can just ask?" Sting joked but at Koih's nod he froze in shock.

"Yeah we have a girl named Eloria." Kira chimed in. The blonde angel threw his hands up and walked away muttering something about how he was "so done".

"How will you contact these two?" Gray inquired lazily as he scratched his upper arm.

"Hey wanna go get Eloria?" Kira asked Koih, for she didn't want to go get Rizu. The girl was nice but way too motherly for Kira's taste.

"OH can I go get Rizu? Who wants to come with?" Anarchy waved her arms wildly while flailing around. Nearby Wendy looked at Anarchy. She was curious about the girl and decided she would be a good friend.

"I'll go." Wendy offered. Romeo looked like he was about to protest, yet Lucy just shook her head no at him.

"Great! We'll be back by tonight. Training starts tomorrow morning." Anarchy finished in a light but threatening voice. 'Kinda like Erza' Wendy thought and froze. After finding out about the angels she forgot that she died and that her friends on Earthland were still mourning her.

"You okay?" Anarchy asked her worriedly. The bluenette nodded and the two began to fly, or in Anarchy's case run, away from the group on the beach. After they had left the others line of vision Anarchy turned to Wendy.

"Can I trust you?" Anarchy asked with a level of intensity that Wendy didn't know the girl possessed.

"Of course!" Wendy replied. The violet haired mage smiled at her companion.

"Good because I want to get back to the beach for training quicker. Demon's Destruction Magic Tracker!" Anarchy chanted and a small map popped up in front of them. On it was an X and two pairs of feet. The X seemed to be dead ahead and looked to be a few miles away.

"The X is Rizu. You'll love her!" Anarchy exclaimed excitedly as she began to walk ahead. Wendy closed her wings and walked alongside her.

….

"What do you mean we're lost?!" Koih threw his hands up in the air and stared at Kira.

"I don't know! I was just following the scent of her blood but then I saw something shiny and broke concentration." Kira shrugged slightly. He stared at her with a deadpan look.

"We are lost in the middle of a freaking rainforest because you saw SOMETHING SHINY?" Koih asked her and crossed his arms. Kira merely nodded and closed her eyes for a second.

"Requip: Blood Tracking Demon!" Kira chanted and her body glowed a dark red color. Once the light died down Koih saw Kira in a new outfit. She had her black and red striped hair up in a ponytail and her cargo shorts were replaced by a red dress. A small crown was perched atop her head and she concentrated again.

"I found her." Kira said and started to flap her giant bat wings in the right direction. Leaving Koih in the dust.

"I should've just tracked her scent with my magic." Koih mumbled irritably before flying off to catch up.

…..

"HI RIZU!" Anarchy yelped in pure happiness as she hugged her friend. The other teenager smiled back.

"Hi Anarchy. Have you been well? Are you still practicing your magic?" Rizu inquired as she frowned at Anarchy's very short violet skirt.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. Shouldn't I be questioning you? I mean I am a year older." Anarchy teased the eighteen year old. She laughed and shook her head.

"Why are you here? Am I needed?" Rizu finally questioned.

"Yeah we're in the GCG this year! Well you're a reserve member but still!" Anarchy informed her as they began to slowly walk back. Wendy watched the two with a faint smile. They seemed to be close friends.

"Oh I almost forgot! This is Wendy and she's on our team." Anarchy slapped her head as she introduced Rizu and Wendy. They both waved at each other before continuing back to the camp on the beach.

…..

"So I'm on a team for the GCG and I'm a reserve member? Okay." Eloria shrugged with a grin. Kira and Koih just shivered due to the cold rain pelting them. The angel in front of them seemed unaffected as she grabbed her braided black and blue hair and draped it over one shoulder. As she walked around her bare feet made the slightly muddy ground squelch and gave a perfect view of a key tattoo on her right foot.

"Then let's go!" Kira jumped in the air with a smile.

**A/N I'm sorry but this chapter was the last for OC submissions so I cannot take anymore. Now here's the OC list promised. **

**Anarchy- My OC. **

**Kira BloodRose- rasputin123's OC.**

**Koih- Guest's OC.**

**Rizu Aranda- TheSoulDragonSlayer's OC. (She is actually writing a story about her so yeah).**

**Eloria- thesirenserenity's OC.**

**QotC: What are your weekend plans?**

**AotD: Uhm my friends birthday party, a trip to Austin, and FALL OUT BOY CONCERT!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N Sup everyone! Training starts now and I can't wait! **** I don't own Fairy Tail. **

It was the morning after the teams had been assembled and the girls decided it was their duty to wake everyone up. Well Mira, Anarchy, Rizu, and Lucy anyway.

"GET UP! TRAINING AT DAWN AND IF YOU AREN'T UP YOU WILL FACE SERIOUS PUNISHMENT!" Anarchy had yelled loudly into Koih and Eloria's tent. Mira demanded that everyone have a partner and that was the only tent left. The two were both too tired to care so they just fell asleep. Meanwhile Lucy was trying a gentler approach at Gray and Jellal's tent.

"Wake up training is about to begin." Lucy had shaken the two slightly and they both woke. They were used to it after taking quests together for years. After another twenty minutes of threats and nudges everyone was awake for training. Once she had everyone's attention Mira cleared her throat.

"Today we are testing the strength of one another and learning one another's magic. Stand in your GCG team and I will randomly pick a name to present their magic." Mira explained and everyone did as told quickly, for they were ready to begin.

"Okay first is… Wendy!" Mira called out happily. The new angel stood up and flew above everyone's heads. While no one had specifically told her what her magic was she had asked Anarchy who said that she would feel what her magic was supposed to be. Wendy took the advice to heart and was finally ready to showcase her skills.

"Sky Dragon Slayer's Roar!" Wendy chanted with confidence and a swirl of wind came out of her mouth before it formed a deadly vortex directly in front of her. "I use Sky Dragon Slaying magic." Wendy explained after a moment as she sat back down. From next to her Lucy gave a thumbs up as Mira picked another name out.

"Gray." Mira read off the slip as the half-naked angel sighed. Tiredly he stood and cleared his throat.

"Ice Make Hammer!" Gray yelled forcefully. A giant spiked hammer appeared and Gray swung it once before breaking it apart into small shards. "I use a version of Ice Make. My creations are usually weapons or objects." He elaborated before soon sitting back down next to Jellal.

"Rizu." Mira picked another name and prattled off the name.

"Does anyone have targets? Never mind I'll find something." Rizu dismissed her own question. Her green eyes closed for a split second in concentration and everyone waited with bated breath.

"Requip Lightning Bow." Rizu finally said and a yellow bow appeared in her hands. Without waiting a second she fired at a nearby tree trunk three times, each arrow splitting the one before it. "I use Requip: The Archer and that was one of my many bows." Rizu smiled at everyone before sitting back down.

"Sting," Mira continued the names and from her seat Anarchy shifted restlessly. She definitely didn't want to present her magic, for if she did they would know her heritage. The only one who noticed Anarchy's nervousness was Lucy who patted the angel comfortingly. '_If only she knew'_ Anarchy thought bitterly. In the background she could hear Sting do a white dragon slayer punch on a tree but she didn't care.

"Hey it's okay. Just use the magic you showed me. I know that isn't your real magic." Lucy whispered in Anarchy's ear. Her eyes widened marginally as Lucy laughed. From across the small field Eloria watched curiously. Next to her Koih grinned slightly.

"You watching Anarchy?" Koih asked teasingly.

"Yeah. I don't get it. She knows practically everyone but all we know about her is her first name. There's something about her." Eloria replied seriously as she examined Anarchy once more.

"Are you getting a crush? Just kidding," Koih added at her glare, "she's always been like that. During training we only found out one of her two magic types. Very reserved. It's just how she is. Kinda like you." The black haired man told his friend.

"What do you mean like me?" Eloria glared at him again but this time she had a smile on her face.

"You are just like her. All full of secrets and hiding behind your personality. It gets irritating honestly." Koih told her plainly. She grew silent at his explanation and looked at Anarchy once more.

"Next is Kira." Mira read the paper and Koih perked up. She trained with him and Anarchy so of course he wanted to see her display of magic.

She smiled at the group and began to form words silently.

"Blood Fire Empress!" Kira chanted and her outfit changed into a long red dress. She began to attack the air with a series of fiery attacks that had everyone dazzled. "I use Blood transformation magic." Kira bowed slightly and sat back down.

"Romeo." Mira said. The small angel came up with a full-blown grin that tore Wendy in half. He looked cute but that grin was just like the one Natsu used to constantly wear. 'What a terrible friend I've been. Hanging around and having fun while they suffer' Wendy wiped away a stray tear to see Romeo's purple flames.

"I use a variety of flames as my magic." Romeo explained happily and sat down next to Wendy. The boy wasn't blind he saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"They wouldn't want you to be sad." Romeo whispered quietly as Lucy was called up.

"Well I use Celestial Flame Magic, Various Enchantments, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Water Star Magic, and, many more." Lucy prattled on and on, making some of the angels gasp. Others, like Jellal, just rolled their eyes in exasperation. She always enjoyed making it sound like she was all powerful so she could scare others.

"Oh it's me," Mira called out surprised as she stood up in front of everyone. Her eyes were shining with excitement, "I use a magic called Angel Soul and here is one of my forms. Angel Soul Librium Maximus!" Mira began to be covered by a light and when it died down she was wearing a long flowing white dress. Her silver hair shimmered and she adopted the stereotypical halo all angels were supposed to have. After a few moments of standing there she went back to her normal pinkish dress.

"Eloria it's your turn." Mira resumed the name selections. Koih smirked at his friend and she merely stuck her tongue out before flying into the sky.

"Ice Form Ninja Stars Seven Side Blast!" Eloria grinned slightly as small, sharp, and deadly stars began to fly away from her body and hit the air with tremendous force.

"I use Ice Form, NOT Ice Make, and I prefer to create weapons." Eloria finished with a smirk.

"I liked Gray's display better." Koih told Eloria with a faint smile on his lips.

"Taire secousse." Eloria hissed quietly as Mira told Jellal to begin his display.

"I don't wish to show my magic when I have no enemy so I'll just tell you. I use Heavenly Body Magic, Thought Projection, and Magic Staves." Jellal bowed slightly before sitting back down. Lucy and Gray both laughed at that. Please he went all out during their "friendly spars". Meanwhile Anarchy managed a small smile at Wendy's glance over to her. It seemed the bluenette had gotten over her sadness with the help of Romeo. Anarchy couldn't be more grateful for his, for she thought of Wendy as her little sister.

"Next is Koih." Mira read then threw away the paper slips. Anarchy gulped. She was next.

"Hello. I will now preform one of my magic types AniY Skill." Koih said then he grew fox ears and a red tail. His teeth elongated into sharp points and his nails lengthened. "I am now possessing the traits of a fox. I'll hand it over to Anarchy now." Koih finished with a comforting smile in Anarchy's direction. Eloria rolled her eyes at that, if there was anyone who didn't need comforting it was her. She was quite possibly, in Eloria's opinion, the strongest angel alive. Meanwhile Anarchy slowly stood in the middle of the group.

"I use the magic Flash Step. Normally it is considered a useless magic but I use it with my daggers for an extra effect." Anarchy said meekly which was unusual for her. Kira and Rizu both stared at her worriedly. The violet haired angel hopped up into the air and then she vanished. Or at least that's what it looked like to the others. In reality she was pushing magic into every step to move her from place to place in rapid pace. After a few minutes she released her magic and landed on the ground. With a small bow she plopped down next to Koih and Eloria. They both looked at her with a mixture between disappointment and shock. Disappointment because they wished to see her other magic form and shock because they couldn't track her. Not even Koih with his brilliant eyesight.

"What's with the staring? Mira's talking." Anarchy whispered to the two of them along with a wide grin. Her attitude may be carefree right now but on the inside she was shaking. Despite that being her secondary magic it was still a clue of her heritage.

"Well everyone I think that was enough for today. We have four weeks left to train so here is the schedule. On Mondays we will meditate to expand our magical power, on Tuesdays we will have magic summoning training, on Wednesdays we will practice physical combat, on Thursdays we will have independent training, on Fridays we shall do battles, Saturdays are review days, and Sundays are bonding days. With this schedule I know we can win!" Mira smiled brightly at the group and they smiled back.

"Let's do this!" Sting roared in excitement.

**A/N HEYYY THIS IS SUPER LATE SORRY but I think I said I wouldn't be able to update this week so consider yourselves lucky! JK you can yell at me. Also this chapter is longish yay! Now we have discovered their magic types yet there are even more secrets. *ominous music*. BTW I got the Flah Step magic from Bleach so yeahhhh NOT MINE DON'T YELL.**

**QotC: Are you in a relationship?  
AotC: I'm a single as a sock after it comes out of the dryer **


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N This chapter takes place two weeks later on a Sunday. This will be the only time skip in the training and for the next training chapters they will be the last week until GCG. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"It's bonding day!" Rizu called out happily. She became the trainer for the group and now organized everyone's schedules. This was the second bonding day and she wasn't then only one excited. Last bonding day they had a huge party that included going to random villages to pull pranks. Needless to say some angels didn't approve of the group. Anarchy and Sting turned in sync before running to the "meeting room" that bonding day started in. After Anarchy beat the cockiness out of Sting the two became fast friends. Everyone else was already inside the meeting room once they arrived and greeted them kindly.

"Today we are playing Follow My Lead! The game begins with one person asking another a question. Then the person asked the question answers the question and makes someone else also answer it. After the question has been answered the second answerer must ask a new question to someone else and so on. Who wants to ask the first question?" Mira announced from her spot at the head of the table. Next to her Rizu was smiling happily. It seemed like the two came up with the game together.

"I'll go first." Lucy offered hesitantly after seeing no one else raise their hands. She turned to Wendy. "What is your favorite color?" Lucy asked. Not wanting to ask hard questions she decided to go with the first thing she could think of.

"Mine is blue. Romeo will you answer with me?" Wendy shyly replied.

"I like the color red," Romeo then paused for a second as his eyes skimmed the group. They finally landed on one mysterious man. "I'm going to ask Koih a question. When did you join the guild?"

"Well I joined the guild as soon as it opened. I guess around 500 years after the creation of the first angel. Hey Eloria want to answer this one with me?" Koih finished with a slight sigh. He had noticed how Romeo observed him.

"A few years after Koih I guess." Eloria shrugged slightly. Koih had dragged her to Fairy Tail after they tied in a fight and he was still rather new then. "Gray. Do you have any siblings?" Eloria asked with a side glance at Koih. He had a faint smile on his face, probably thinking about his sister Atanaki.

"Not blood siblings. My mentor did have a daughter and another apprentice, both of whom I considered siblings." Gray had a small smirk forming on his lips as he thought of Lyon and Ultear. Lyon had joined Lamia Scale long ago, for he wanted to be the only ice mage at a guild and Ultear disappeared. He had no idea where she was but she always liked it that way. "Kira want to answer with me?" Gray turned to the young girl.

"Sure. I have no siblings blood or otherwise. I'm going to ask Mira. What's the best story you've ever heard?" Kira inquired excitedly. She _loved_ stories.

"I have a great story but first we need to turn off the lights." Mira giggled lightly and everyone leaned forward in anticipation. Someone turned off the lights and the only light came from Eloria's bright skin.

"Long ago there was a wealthy prominent angel family called the Tiānshǐ Clan. They were cold and ruthless yet they still seemed to be popular among others. Their ancestors were some of the first angels and they kept a noble line of purebred angels. Somehow none of them had Earthland soulmates but instead found love among other angels. The new heir had just been born and she would inherit the grand Tiānshǐ estate. The Clan was very excited about their newest arrival. Of course being in the Tiānshǐ Clan meant that you used Holy Heaven Angel Magic like everyone else and become very skilled at it.

"Since it was the Clan's trademark the heir's parents decided to teach her the magic. Shockingly her body rejected the magic. The Tiānshǐ Clan was terrified of her and considered the newest heir a devil in disguise. Only one member of the Clan didn't care and she was the heir's great grandmother. Since no one else could stand the girl, the great grandmother become the sole guardian of the heir. Every once and a while the Tiānshǐ Clan came to see the heir with exorcists.

"Unfortunately no one could stand up for the girl since if they did the Tiānshǐ Clan would consider them Devil Worshippers. The heir's great grandmother taught the girl a different magic named Quick Foot but it didn't help the girl since it originated from a rogue angel that turned into a demon. After being shunned for years the heir got another shock.

"She felt her soulmate. Quickly flying down to Earthland she meet him. She was deeply in love with the teenager and guarded him faithfully. All was well when the heir was on Earthland, for none of her relatives were granted access without a soulmate to guard.

"Disaster struck when he died in his late twenties after defending his class of students from a crazy man who entered the building. Since it wasn't a demon who killed him the heir couldn't help. Though she still had hope they could meet in Heaven.

"Meanwhile the Tiānshǐ Clan was still angry that the heir was such an utter failure that they used some of their wealth to bribe the judges of the afterlife to send the man to Hell. The heir found out and was crushed. She thought it couldn't get any worse as she went back to live with her great grandmother and trained even harder to protect her.

"Of course fate had something else in mind. It was one of the rare occasions that the Tiānshǐ Clan had to be around their heir without flinching because it was the baby shower of the newest heir that was created to replace the disgraceful girl. The girl got used to being ignored and tried to show her family that she wasn't a disgrace but they didn't care. According to the story the girl finally snapped that day and released a vicious stream of magic that killed the entire village, including the Tiānshǐ Clan. For this sin she had the wings burned off her back and was banished. Since her judgment day no one has seen her." Mira finished ominously. Everyone had goose bumps. Jellal turned the lights back on and everyone was getting over the story.

"Hey Anarchy do you have a story?" Mira asked as she turned to the seat to the right of her. Instead of the violet haired mystery she saw thin air. Her eyes darted around the room but they couldn't find the angel. Finally Lucy gasped.

"You don't think…"

**A/N Cliff Hanger! Two chapters in one day wow! This one is kinda OC-Centric but I promise the actual games will be more canon character centric. I know this also seems Anarchy centric but I'm really trying to give everyone equal opportunities the next few weeks of training will be looking deeper into the other OCs. ALSO ROWEN FLUFF MOMENTS COMING UP!**

**QotC: Where do you live? AND Should I find a way for the soulmates to be at the GCG ;)?**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N HEYY this takes place a few minutes after the other chapter. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"It couldn't be." Wendy protested fiercely. Though she barely knew Anarchy, the angel was far too kind to do what Mira said.

"It sounds like her. What other angel do we know that doesn't have wings?" Gray pointed out as Koih and Kira glared at him. "I know she's your friend but surely you guys haven't been together since the dawn of time." Gray added exasperated.

"Well we won't find anything out sitting here." Rizu spoke as she stood up. "I'm going to go look for her. Who wants to come?" Everyone shot up, for they were determined to find out the truth about their new friend.

"I know she likes this small dune on the beach." Sting offered up.

"Let's go!" Mira shouted happily.

!

"So you found me." Anarchy whispered softly as she faced the sea. The waves were wildly catching against one another as droplets of seawater sprayed down on them. "It wasn't all true you know. Well the soulmate part was and so was the part about my great grandmother but I would never kill the Tiānshǐ Clan no matter how much they despised me. They were hateful and valued their reputation more than family but I still loved my parents, oddly enough. I even brought them a present but of course they rejected it." Anarchy began to get lost in her memories.

"Hey Ana why don't you tell us what really happened." Kira asked unusually kindly.

"I suppose that's better than making you think I killed an entire village," Anarchy laughed half-heartedly before continuing her tale. "As I was the sole heir to the Tiānshǐ Clan they had high expectations for me. It didn't help that I had such odd violet colored hair but after I couldn't learn the Holy Heavens Angel Magic I was ignored and sent away. I learnt Flash Step, though most know it by its improper name Quick Foot, and was happy. Of course this made my family unhappy but there was nothing they could do when I got called to meet my soulmate. Oh I loved that man so much. He was too kind for that world. Or any world. He deserves to be in Heaven more than most of the actual angels. Naturally when I heard that they bribed the afterlife judges to put him in Hell I was furious. The news they had replaced me with another heir hurt but I knew they wanted to keep their pure bloodline going and I was just a blemish on their record. The day of the baby shower a group of angels that worked with demons entered the village and killed everyone but me. They said they needed someone to blame it on. Sure enough, the Council sentenced me to the loss of my wings without even consulting Mavis. When they burned my wings off, I disappeared and never appeared to society again. I released the evilest magic made of all my hatred of my family at that moment. This magic wasn't like my Flash Step magic but much more sinister. Nothing happened until I managed to release it again a few days later. That was when a demon appeared. Not like the ones from the Underworld where Zeref rules but one from the proper Hell where they punish evildoers. His name was Draco. He taught me I was releasing an evil deadly magic and I learned how to control it. Eventually I decided to make my own magic out of the basics Draco taught me. I called it Demon's Destruction, for I wanted to kill every demon of the Underworld and show them how much pain they caused me." Anarchy finished with determination in her eyes. Wendy and Kira stepped back at the intensity of her expression.

"I'm so sorry." Mira had tears streaming down her face as she hugged Anarchy. The girl hugged her back hesitantly; Anarchy wasn't a fan of hugs.

"Can we see your magic?" Rizu asked kindly.

"I suppose I could show you." Anarchy smiled slightly at the new challenge. "I summon the darkest demon Draco: The Demon of Death!" Anarchy spoke authoritatively. In seconds someone appeared. He looked like a 19 year old and was wearing a three piece black suit with a red tie. Draco had black hair and a pale face. His eyes were a smooth glassy gray color that looked like thunderclouds.

"Hello Madam." Draco said smoothly as he bowed to Anarchy. Eloria sucked in her breath as she saw his muscled form underneath his suit. Hey he was hot don't judge a girl. Next to her Koih scoffed and glared at Draco.

"Hey Draco. Why are you so dressed up?" Anarchy grinned at the demon. Meanwhile Lucy was watching cautiously. Sure this demon wasn't in the Underworld but still.

"Well I have another job besides take care of you." Draco teased lightly as his suit was replaced by a white short-sleeve shirt and black jeans. "Why am I here anyways? I don't see a battle." Draco asked after a moment of silence.

"I decided to show them my magic." Anarchy explained to the wary demon. At this piece of information he lightened up with a nod.

"Okay. If any of you hurt Milady I will tear you apart and make sure your wings never beat again." Draco told the group. For the first time since they met there was a very small smile on his face. After a round of fearful nods he vanished in mid-air.

"That was interesting." Eloria commented dryly. The rest chuckled but were still trying to bring their heart rate back to normal.

"Yeah he can be like that." Anarchy laughed nervously before standing up.

"Let's head back." Sting finally offered and the group agreed, for they started to walk back to their building.

!

It was the day after the fateful incident and Eloria was sitting in the pouring rain with her eyes closed. She'd always felt a connection with the rain but never knew why. Maybe it was the ice magic speaking. Supposedly today was group meditation but everyone was off training their skills. Kira had excitedly dragged her GCG team to go do something while the majority of Eloria's team was out fighting each other. Well except for her and …

"This is supposed to be meditation day not thinking time." Koih teased as he opened one eye. Somehow he was the best at meditation out of the entire group. It certainly perplexed Eloria, for Koih was an aloof person in general that enjoyed chasing human's skirts.

"It's hard to concentrate on meditating when there's so much more you could do." Eloria huffed before falling back onto the soft ground. Koih stood up while shaking the dirt off his dark jeans.

"Well if everyone else can bail on training," he offered a toned arm out to her as he grinned, "then so can we. Want to go to Earthland?" She contemplated her choices. On one hand she could stay and mediate to expand her powers or she could go to Earthland for the first time in her entire life- oh what was she kidding why wouldn't want to go.

"I'm in." Eloria finally responded after a few moments of deliberation. Her companion smirked and started the incantation.

"What's that for?" Eloria questioned. To her left, Koih spread out his wings and surged into the sky.

"Now humans can see us." Koih laughed as he plummeted downwards, dragging Eloria with him.

!

"Damn it Jellal how did you beat me that time?" Sting groaned from his spot on sand. Jellal's lips twitched upwards but he said nothing. On the sidelines Gray and Romeo laughed heartily.

"Shut up idiots! I bet you can't take him!" Sting roared at the two.

"Oh I know I can't take him but at least I don't try to act like I can." Gray smirked at the bruised dragon slaying angel.

"Where is Eloria? And Koih?" Romeo suddenly looked around in confusion.

"Probably being good little students and doing their meditation. What I'm more curious about is what the A team is up to." Sting began to ponder this until an ice cube hit him in the face. Glaring at Gray, he tilted his head to the side in a '_what the hell?'_ pose.

"You let your guard down." The ice mage replied before he was grazed by a white dragon slayer roar.

!

"Is anyone besides us actually training today?" Lucy asked out of the blue. The team of six was walking to a cave near the mountain range in hopes to meditate near the enchanted rocks so they would increase their magical potential. Well five of them were walking. Anarchy was on Draco's back as she Flash Stepped them around the area. The training was for both Anarchy and Draco. Draco because he had to carry his master's weight when she wasn't transporting the two and Anarchy because she had to sustain a connection with her spirit while practicing a different form of magic. Everyone else decided to increase their magic by using it in some form. Rizu took to firing arrows at random trees, Lucy was practicing her water magic by keeping a giant water canopy above all the girls, Mira was in her favorite angel soul, Wendy created cool air s no one would get hot, and Kira was wearing her Fire Blood Empress armor. They all decided to train aggressively until the last three days at the beach resort when they would have a resting party.

As they sat underneath the glowing multi-colored rocks, Lucy couldn't help but want the end of training to come.

**A/N WOW I DON'T EVEN KNOW. WTF is this chapter? **** did you see my giant run on sentence at the end? Though there was some relationship development (do you know where ;) )? OKAY IMPORTANT THING I NEED TO SAYYYYYY. Now that I have your attention who wants to be this story's beta? I don't have a beta (not surprising) and I've never had a beta but I would love to have someone proof-read this. ALSO SOMEONE PLEASE BE MY INTERNET FRIEND. I will always respond with in like an hour most of the time and I can be funny sometimes (no not really).**

**QotC: What is your favorite TV show? AND What is your favorite movie?**

**AotC: TV Show- Sherlock (BBC version) Movie- Mean Girls**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N Guess who got a beta? This gal! If you're curious, my beta is thesirenserenity! Now here is the …I don't know I'm improvising this entire chapter. I don't own Fairy Tail****.**

"Yay! GCG in four days!" Wendy cheered happily as she flew up into the sky.

"Now it's time to relax." Mira giggled lightly from her spot next to Rizu. The two had bonded quite well and were both considered the "mothers" of the two teams.

"I feel bad for the B Team." Lucy smirked at the thoughts of her Clan Mates intensely training.

"It's their fault. They took off an entire week of training to go be idiots. If they had trained instead, then maybe they could be here relaxing with us." Anarchy shook her head disapprovingly. Come on, did her teammates have to be so stupid? At least she wasn't stuck on B Team like Eloria. Her heart went out to the Ice Form mage.

"Not our fault! Let's go to the new bakery two towns over," Kira chirped happily. The rest of the girls agreed and off they went.

"I heard they have amazing green tea there," Rizu said, dazed. Anarchy swung her arm around her friend with a laugh.

"I can't wait for the GCGs!" Anarchy grinned a feral grin.

"Nice work everyone. Ten minute break," Jellal called out from his place on top of a small hill.

"I don't get why you don't have to train with us," Sting grumbled before greedily drinking from his water bottle.

"I said I would train if someone could defeat me and so far none of you have. Besides, I actually was working during that week you all took off," Jellal replied stoically. The team grimaced as they remembered the beating they got for skipping training. Koih especially; Kira and Anarchy didn't go easy on him. Only Eloria didn't get severely injured, but that was because she spun it so it sounded like the boys dragged her along. It also helped that she came up with an entire playbook of strategies for the A Team.

"The games are in four days. Can't we just call it quits?" Romeo whined lightly from his spot on the cool beach sand. All eyes turned to Eloria, the strategist, as she pursed her lips in concentration.

"I've got it!" Eloria's dark blue eyes opened widely as a smile tugged at her lips. "If we train intensely for the day then we should be strong enough to rest for the next three days with the A Team. Everyone agree?" Her tone ended with a question, but the glint in her eyes dared the boys to try and correct her. Obviously none of them did, because they wanted to take another break.

"Thank you our goddess." Sting said with bowing repeatedly.

"Stop being stupid. You still gotta survive today." Gray slapped Sting before going back to his training.

"Let's go team!" Koih smirked and everyone pumped their fists in the air.

"Train!" Eloria barked out as she formed more ice around her and sent the ice to attack a nearby target.

"AYE!" The group stuttered and began to train with renewed vigor.

"This is the life," Lucy sighed happily from her spot in the bathhouse. The other girls also released their own small sighs, except for Wendy.

"What's wrong Juliet?" Anarchy opened one eye to look at the blushing bluenette. Everyone else had stripped off their clothes except for the shy angel. A towel was firmly tucked underneath her arms as she sat up straight in the warm water.

"No- nothing. I've just never been in a bathhouse with others." She stuttered. '_Especially such beautiful women. They aren't flat-chested girls like me'_ Wendy swallowed down her bitter thoughts at everyone's smiles.

"Don't worry. You can't even see any of that once you're in the water." Kira shrugged slightly as her eyes flickered across the pages of a book she had obtained during their shopping spree.

"I- I guess so." Wendy blushed as she removed the towel and tossed it onto one of the wooden benches nearby. A few minutes went by in silence while all the girls soaked in the hot water.

"Well, this is great. You're all in one place!" A new voice boomed throughout the bathhouse. Immediately the girls all went into battle positions. Anarchy summoned Draco and the demon threw his long black coat over his master. Kira reequipped into her Earth Blood Empress armor, Mira changed her Angel Soul form, Rizu materialized a flaming bow, Lucy lifted the water from the hot tub into her hands, and Wendy hastily grabbed her towel before glaring in the direction of the voice.

"Reveal yourself!" Lucy demanded quite fiercely for someone who was bare naked.

"Wow, you guys are always prepared. Huh?" The voice laughed and stepped out of the shadows. They huffed once they saw the figure.

"Hi Sting," Anarchy sighed tiredly at the appearance of her new friend. "Draco please dispose of him. If he has something to say, please relay the message," Anarchy finished with a smirk as she headed towards the lockers.

"With pleasure, Madame." Draco grinned wildly while throwing the blond dragon slayer over his shoulder.

"Well, there went our bathhouse relaxation time." Lucy pouted while opening up the large silver locker she rented for the day.

"At least no one disturbed us at the bakery," Kira pointed out as she slammed her locker close.

"True. Their tea was lovely." Rizu smiled softly, now fully clothed in a simple white dress that brought out her red dip dyed hair.

"Madame, the young man did have a message. He says that he and his teammates will be able to relax with the A Team for the next three days," Draco repeated in a smooth voice. All the girls exchanged baffled looks as they exited the changing room.

"Thanks Draco. For all of your help I'm giving you two days in Heaven. Don't forget to put on your disguise. You can borrow my magic to make it," Anarchy told the Death Demon happily. He grinned and muttered something under his breath. Once he finished, he was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with pure white wings on his back.

"Thanks Anarchy." He bowed before flying off into the sky.

"Is that legal?" Rizu inquired worriedly. The wingless angel was a close friend and she didn't want to make her stand in front of the council again.

"Well, no one else has a contract with a demon, so the rules about demons are pretty vague." Mira explained.

"Let's go meet the other team!" Wendy blurted out happily.

"Okay, we'll go meet your Romeo, little Juliet." Lucy teased lightly. The only response from Wendy was a strangled sound and red cheeks.

"Now, now, Lucy. We shouldn't tease the poor girl," Mira said loudly. "While she's in the room," She finished in a whisper. Little Wendy was still oblivious as Kira tried to cheer her up by talking about kittens.

"What should we do now? It's nearly midnight." Rizu implored as the six girls reached the living quarters where the B Team should be.

"We should design the GCG team uniforms!" Mira said. Everyone else nodded and ran towards the living room to find their other Clan members. Sure enough, the B Team was lazing around on the couches provided.

"It's uniform making time!" Lucy explained with an evil grin.

'_What have we gotten ourselves into'_ the boys thought, as even Eloria started jumping around in excitement.

**A/N It has been a week and all you get is a crappy functionless chapter with no character development?! Blame it on Instagram. I just started a fandom/bandom account on there and I really wanted to write, but I was so inspired to make edits I just forgot. Whoopsie daisy. Also I tried to make an original story for FictionPress but alas I am not original. My story ended up just being a parody of Cinderella called Spinderella. Anyway, sorry for the delay and I'll try to write more this upcoming week but I have major grades and big projects.**

**QotC: What was your first fandom (book, anime, tv show, etc)?  
AotC: Either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson series. I read them at the same time but I don't remember which one I finished first.**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N It's the day of the GCG! They are finally starting and yippee. Now you're probably wondering about the soulmates right? Ehhehehehehe I have a plan for them. Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"I can't believe that we're in the capitol!" Wendy sighed dreamily from her place next to Romeo. The boy looked at her awe struck face and blushed furiously. They were soulmates, but that didn't mean he still wasn't awkward around the bluenette bombshell.

"I can't believe the girls spent their three days of vacation making the uniforms," Sting muttered under his breath, but everyone still heard.

"Are you saying something is wrong with the uniforms? I picked the design with everyone's best interests in mind." Mira's eyes began to water while looking at Sting. All the other girls began to glare at him.

"Don't listen to the lightbulb. I like my uniform," Gray told Mira comfortingly. She began to giggle and he frowned slightly. 'I didn't say anything funny' Gray thought in confusion.

"None of us are even wearing the uniform, so how would you know?" Kira said bluntly. Turning away from the group, her eyes snapped to a slight movement in the distance. "Oh a kitten! I'll catch up with you guys at the hotel," Kira finished with a small grin as she ran away from the group. Gray was still searching for his clothes until Eloria took pity on him and threw the uniform at him.

"I think Kira has the right idea. Why don't we all go explore and meet at the hotel at midnight?" Rizu suggested.

"Let's do it. Come on Koih and Rizu we need to go find the betting circles." Eloria grinned as the three headed off, only stopping for Eloria to throw a wink over her shoulder. Anarchy waved at the groups before heading off down a separate path.

"We should apply for our soulmates to be granted access," Jellal spoke calmly but his eyes were shining with mirth.

"Of course!" Sting nodded furiously, the other older angels mimicking him. Meanwhile, Romeo and Wendy were left in the dark.

"Huh? What do you mean grant your soulmates access? Do you mean my friends might come here?" Wendy gasped in shock. Not that she didn't love the angels, but her Earthland friends practically raised her.

"Yeah. Every year during the Grand Clan Games Week, the demons and angels are in a shaky armistice. Our soulmates are safe from attacks, so anyone in a Clan can invite their soulmate here to watch the games. Of course, they aren't actually here; just figments of themselves are. But still! When they are sleeping, their souls get transported to our world where time stops and the games begin!" Mira was practically squealing by the end of her explanation and Wendy couldn't help but also feel excited.

"Of course you can't invite your soulmate since he is already here, but you two can each invite a person that you know on Earthland, as long as they have found their soulmate, like Gajeel and Levy," Lucy added helpfully before closing her eyes and clenching her fist. When she opened her first again, a small red bandana was inside. She skillfully tied it around her loose hair and grinned.

"Natsu has permission to enter," Lucy announced to the group. Immediately, the rest of the group did the same thing and all got red bandanas. Mira decided to follow Lucy's lead by tying hers in her hair while the boys tied theirs around their wrists.

"How did you do that?" Romeo and Wendy asked in sync. Both blushed when they realized what they did, but still stared at the other angels hoping for an answer.

"Simply think about the person you wish to invite and if you get a bandana, then that means the process was successful. Our bandanas are red, like the red string of fate, but you two will probably have blue bandanas for family and friendship." Gray spoke once he finished tying his bandana around his left wrist. Wendy pursed her lips as she repeated her cousin's name over and over in her head. 'Gajeel Redfox. Gajeel Redfox.' Cautiously, she unclenched her fist and was shocked to see a blue bandana in it.

"Can you summon Levy please? I know Gajeel will be upset without her here," Wendy asked Romeo shyly. The angel gulped loudly and agreed. Closing his eyes like he saw the others do, he clenched his fists and began to think. 'Levy McGarden. Levy McGarden.' After feeling something slightly scratchy press against his skin, Romeo opened his hands. A bright blue bandana was in one hand and he tied it around his right wrist.

"Now all we have left to do is find our friends." Lucy grinned as she placed her hands on her hips.

"We could just leave them be." Gray suggested but his words fell on deaf ears as everyone began to go in the direction they last saw their friends.

"What the f- hey Wendy!" Koih caught himself as he saw the blue haired angel walk towards them. He was currently looking at the giant screen in the middle of the Capitol of Heaven, commonly known as Crocus. The screen showed who was betting for what, and apparently only Koih bet for Fairy Tail.

"'Sup Koih. Where are Eloria and Rizu?" Wendy implored, while looking around the crowded town square. All she could see was a blur of colors and soft wings. It would've been a beautiful sight if she wasn't searching for someone.

"Oh, they went to go see Anarchy. Well, Rizu did anyway. Eloria went in the same direction so I assume she went with." Koih shrugged lightly and Wendy felt the tension leave her shoulders. No need to worry about her friends. The two stood there in comfortable silence before finally looking at their surroundings. Most people had cleared out of the town square and it was significantly darker.

"We have to run, it's five minutes till midnight!" Wendy shouted nervously. Koih exchanged a panicked glance with the small girl and the two dashed off towards the Honey Boone hotel. They both collapsed in the joint room between the two bedrooms. After flopping down on the couch, Wendy sighed.

"They aren't even here," She exclaimed ruefully. Sure enough, the entire suite was empty.

"Why do we even try?" Koih thought aloud and the two laughed before heading off to their beds.

**A/N Two chapters one day wow! Impressive for me ****. The next chapter will be Eloria centric and reveal the GCG outfits. Then the chapter after that will be the first day of the GCG and the appearance of the soulmates!**

**QotC: What kind of phone do you have?**

**AotC: iPhone 5c and I love it **


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N Here's the Eloria chapter and my semicolon key is sticky (fun times with your author :P). Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail AND OMG MR. MOSEBY (from Zack and Cody) IS GOING TO BE ON JESSE I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!**

Eloria was wandering around Crocus when she found herself in the memorial. The memorial was the angel equivalent to an Earthland cemetery. However, unlike Earthland cemeteries, the one in Crocus planted a cherry blossom tree for each new person. These memorials were more often used to honor rich and kind angels. Today, all of the trees were in full bloom. The Ice Form mage weaved her way through the pink sea and finally found a large tree in the center of the grove. Her hand gently stroked the trunk before her fingers began to trace the plaque. Eloria didn't even need to look at the fancy calligraphy to know what was written: _Commemorating Regina Bane, a loving mother and wife_.

"Hi mom. This is as close as I can get to talking to you. I know no one blames me, but I blame myself and I hate it. I hate it!" Eloria's voice rose into hysteria as she stared at the tree. Luckily, everyone else was getting ready for the Grand Clan Games, so Eloria was alone in the memorial. Sighing, Eloria sat down next to the tree. If she looked hard enough, she knew there was a tree for her brother but she didn't want to see it. It would only bring back worse memories.

"How is dad? Does he still collect those silly sweaters? I miss seeing him get a new one every day! I wish I still was with all of you but it's better for me here. I can't hurt anyone." Eloria shook her head. Since she wouldn't contact her family, this was the next best thing.

"I finally am in the GCG and I can't wait. I should probably get going. Tell brother I didn't mean it. Please." Eloria finally whispered before standing up and brushing the petals off her black shorts. Ambling towards the exit, her eyes saw a familiar name out of the corner of her eye. As if the tree were a Siren, she was pulled towards it without any thought. Sure enough, the plaque has a known name next to an equally familiar quote: _Commemorating Zachary Bane, and showing you can overcome anything short of death_. The words hit Eloria like a ton of bricks and she blinked harshly to stop the tears from falling. 'Stop feeling. It's so much easier when you're numb.' Eloria thought repeatedly while finally rushing towards the exit. Somehow, she managed to avoid the crowds and enter the hotel. It was five minutes after midnight and Eloria prepped herself for a lecture but was surprised to only see two others in the room. They were Wendy and Koih; both sleeping peacefully. Eloria decided to follow their example and hopped into an empty bed before closing her eyes. Once she let sleep take over, the visions came.

_It was a sunny day and the sky was a light blue color. Laughter echoed through the silent city and Dream Eloria reached over to muffle the sound her brother produced. _

"_We're supposed to be inside the house studying right now; don't give us away!" She whispered before giggling._

"_Mom and Dad won't notice. Want to go explore the woods?" Zachary asked, his eyes bright with excitement. Eloria looked on helplessly as she saw her Dream-self agree quickly. Eloria remembered this day. Following along, she watched herself and her brother sit by a small creek. 'It's about to happen.' Sure enough, the air grew chillier and her Dream-self relished in the cold._

"_Should we go back?" Zachary asked Dream Eloria through chattering teeth._

"_Don't be like that Squirt! You wanted to come here! We have hours to explore. You can go back if you want, but I'm staying here" Dream Eloria said firmly. _

"_NO! Leave!" Eloria screamed to her dream self and beloved brother, but it was too late. She watched helplessly as a few demons appeared from various places around the forest. Dream Eloria darted her eyes around wildly to find who was helping them, for no demons can enter Heaven without an angel. _

"_Sis, I don't have magic. Can you protect me?" Zachary looked up at his big sister with desperate eyes. The Dream Eloria bit her lip and shifted. Eloria knew why; back then, she was a weakling and couldn't control her magic. Still, she knew exactly what her Dream-self would say and do. Even know Eloria would throw away her life for her brother. That was the one constant in her life._

"_Sure. Stay back." Then, Dream Eloria began to fire off weak ice spells, causing the demons laughing. Finally, they got fed up with her puny magic and grabbed Zachary. He was beaten while her Dream-self was restrained. Eloria watched on helplessly, for she couldn't move. After he was covered in bruises and blood, they finally stopped, disappearing into the shadows. She forgot about them in her worry for her brother, and focused on lifting him onto her back. She walked home, painfully slow, and stopped once she saw the house. Dream Eloria took a deep breath before screaming out._

"_MOM! DAD!" Dream Eloria screamed so loudly other cities heard. The final thing she saw was her mother coming flying towards her before she passed out._

"-oria! Eloria!" Koih shook his friend as she screamed yet again. She finally woke and shot up while breathing heavily. All around her, the other Fairy Tail members were watching concerned.

"What happened?" Koih asked softly, which was different than his usual brash approach. Eloria shook her head slightly and he shot her a look that said 'this isn't over' before turning to Anarchy.

"Why don't you show everyone what you got today for our uniforms?" Koih suggested causally. The angel looked like she wished to protest but instead grabbed a small duffel bag.

"I was going to show everyone later this morning, but these are cloaks I got us for the games. Every cloak is feather light and has tailored wing slits so it will fit comfortably. Also, I had the maker infuse a certain magical thread into them so we can put our own magic into the cloak and use it as a shield. The girls have the black ones and the guys have the red ones. Luckily, these don't break any rules, since we have to power them using our own magic." Anarchy explained patiently and passed out the cloaks. Despite her nightmare, Eloria couldn't help but admire the detail. Barely noticeable on the back was a Fairy Tail symbol stitched into each cloak.

"Well, it's almost time for us to go for the games. Let's put on our uniforms" Mira said, after glancing at a clock in the large lounge. Lucy nodded in agreement and led the girls to a different room. Hesitantly, Eloria followed the crowd. After everyone got dressed, they put on their cloaks and even Eloria had to admit they looked pretty fierce. All the girls were wearing blood red fitted shirts that went to underneath their boobs and matching capri pants that hit the middle of their calves. Their black cloaks draped their shoulders and their wings were gleaming through the back. Their soulmate bandanas were either on their heads or wrapped around their wrists.

"We look awesome" Sting said loudly as he glanced over himself once more. The boys were wearing black muscle shirts and black plants. As a group they decided to all put their bandanas around their bicep. The bright red cloaks contrasted greatly with the black on their uniform. Quickly, they rushed to the stadium for introductions. Since there weren't many angels who weren't busy guarding their soulmates, only eight teams participated this Grand Clan Games.

Standing in one of the tunnels that led to the arena, Fairy Tail B Team was nervous. Well, everyone except for Koih; he was trying to get Eloria to talk about her dream.

"If you win your event today, I'll tell you." Eloria finally snarled at him just so he would shut up. She didn't want to reveal the truth but everyone else had already been so honest. Now it was her turn.

"Great" Koih said happily and turned to face forward. As if it was a signal, the lights suddenly flared up to form a giant pair of wings and a small platform rose up into the sky. On it was a small man with a pumpkin head. The crowd went wild at the sight of him.

"Please all Clan members call forth your soulmates!" The pumpkin man shouted. The stadium was filled with chants and names. Fairy Tail's B Team did the same and suddenly a bright white light poured into the tunnel. Once it died down, four people entered the small space. One was a cute bluenette, another was a white haired girl, the next had royal blue hair, and the final had scarlet red hair. They all looked around in confusion. Once they saw the angels, the lighter blue haired girl gasped.

"The transfer students!" She exclaimed.

"Not quite. Guardian angels? Yeah that's more like it." Sting corrected her. Seeing that Sting was being no help, Gray took over explanations.

"We are the soulmates of you people. I'm Gray and this is Sting, Jellal, Romeo, Eloria, and Koih. Now the show is starting so please go up into the Fairy Tail section and I promise we will explain soon." Gray told the girls and that seemed to calm them. With a sharp nod in the angels' direction, Erza led the other Earthland ladies to a section marked Fairy Tail. Inside the section was Bixlow and Loke both with their soulmate as well. After a few minutes, their other Earthland friends showed up. Everyone was thoroughly confused; Only Natsu had an explanation from Lucy. Alas, they couldn't ask their friend because he forgot what she had said.

"Now it's time for the Grand Clan Games! Kabo!" The pumpkin man winked, making the crowd bellow their approval.

**A/N This took me so long and it's not good. Sorry. But hey we got to see Eloria's backstory kind of ish. The reason I couldn't post sooner was because I was failing a class so that was my top priority **

**But now I have an A in that class again so BAM new chapter. Also sorry for the formatting weirdness in this A/N and like two lines of the story idk what happened. Next chapter is battles and soulmate explanations.**

**QotC: What did you think about Insurgent (if you saw the movie)? AND Who is your favorite character in FT?**

**AotC: I thought the movie was alright if you looked at it as a stand-alone but it was a terrible adaptation! My favorite part (and like half the book) was cut out ****.**

**Favorite Fairy Tail Character is either Gray or Laxus. Idk why it's just easy to love them for me (I always have liked the asshole-y distant characters).**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N What's up homies? Okay I'll never do that again. Sorry. Anyways, here is day one of the GCG and I can already tell that I'm going to suck at writing the challenges. For the rest of the GCGs it will be canon character-centric and we get to see some romance. I don't own Fairy Tail!**

"Here is our clan line up for today; we have Blue Pegasus," Jenny clapped her hands in excitement while observing her team mates as the stadium began to shake. Blue Pegasus came out of a side tunnel with small waves and bright smiles. They were always a crowd favorite.

"Next is Fairy Tail…B?" Chapati asked with a confused glances at his other commentators. Nevertheless, people went wild for the angels' calm exteriors. They had it all planned; they were the cool, distant team and Fairy Tail A would be the sweet and lovable group.

"Technically, this is allowed. Every Clan can send two teams to the Grand Clan Games. I wonder what Makarov is playing at here," Yajima clarified for the still confused announcer.

"Next is Quatro Cerberus and coming in after them is Lamia Scale!" Jenny announced casually; she didn't want Fairy Tail getting any more attention than necessary. They already are practically worshipped, despite having less than twenty members.

"Following is . . .Raven Tail?! Weren't they accused of helping revive Zeref?" Chapati's eyes were bugging out of his skull. Many gasps were heard through the silent crowd and from Fairy Tail A's spot, Mira had her fists clenched. Lucy was rubbing comforting circles on her back and Kira looked on sympathetically from her place next to Anarchy. The reserve members were in the stands with the soulmates and Makarov. Leo and Bixlow were also up there speaking to their soulmates.

"Apparently they were just released of all charges with no punishment. That is quite bizarre, but look at that! Mermaid Heel is here and fiercer than ever. Kagura is still as strong as usual," Yajima added lightly; his old eyes filled with mirth.

"Here they are: Fairy Tail A!" Chapati fell out of his seat from all of his bouncing as the Fairy girls came into the arena with kisses and waves. If the crowd was energetic earlier, now it was insane. Dust was rising from all the stomping the audience was doing.

"It appears that Fairy Tail A already has a strong start," Jenny stated, dryly. The other two hosts looked at Miss Fiore with amusement in their eyes.

"Finally, a new guild that was created two years ago: Sabertooth." Yajima finished the introductions; seeing as one announcer was still a twitching mess on the floor and the other was still scowling at Fairy Tail. The audience cheered again while Fairy Tail was anything but happy. They heard the rumors about Sabertooth; Their Clan master was an evil power hungry man that would stop at nothing- not even death- to win. Once the crowd settled, Mato appeared again. Somehow he was floating in midair without his wings.

"Welcome to the Grand Clan Games and here is our first challenge; it's called Card Keeper. May all Clans select a representative," Mato finished politely. Sabertooth was the first to step forward and they picked Rogue Cheney. As soon as Sting saw this, he snapped his neck around to look at the unofficial team captain- Jellal.

"This one's mine," Sting said with no room for argument. Everyone on the team looked at him oddly but let the dragon slayer fly into the competition ring anyway. Next in was Milliana from Mermaid Heel, then Warcry from Quatro Cerberus, after that was Flare from Raven Tail, then Eve from Blue Pegasus, next was Lyon representing Lamia Scale, and finally Mira volunteered for her team.

"Now that we have our contestants, I can explain the rules. Everyone will be released into a simulated town where you will be handed a card. On the card will be a compass that guides you to a great fear of yours. Once you reach your fear, you must capture it in the card or you will automatically be put at the bottom of the scoreboard. If any other player touches your card or attacks your fear, then you will both lose three points. The objective is to capture your fear first. Any questions? Good, let's begin!" Mato explained quickly and Mira prepped herself. From the small Fairy Tail box, the others were cheering on their teammates loudly. Even the Earthland soulmates seemed to understand they needed to cheer. Despite them being shell shocked at the sight of Wendy, they knew that answers could wait.

"Who's that girl going for Fairy Tail A?" A ruff voice spoke in Lucy's ear and she smirked before turning around. The action made the shining staff on her back rattle slightly and brought attention to the golden whip at her side.

"That's Mirajane. She's an angel that uses Angel Soul magic and she is your angel soulmate." Lucy laughed at Laxus' shocked **(A/N hahahahahaha get it? Shocked…. lightning …never mind**) expression. He stumbled over to his seat in a daze while Lucy turned back to the challenge. Mira was running gracefully and didn't waste a single step. Meanwhile, Sting was trying to get as close to the Sabertooth mage, Rogue, as he could without getting off course. In the arena, Mira risked a glance back down to her compass. It pointed a silver arrow to the left and around a corner. After that it morphed; the compass hand was gone and in its place was an empty circle, telling her to be ready to capture her fear. Her eyes darted wildly around the small fountain square she ended up at. Nothing. Just when she was about to turn her attention back down to the card, the air around her shifted. Pouring a little magic into her cloak, Mira pulled it tightly around her.

"So you aren't always useless," The wind said mockingly.

"Show yourself!" Mira demanded in a confident tone. It conflicted with her shaky palms and erratic heartbeat.

"If you wish..," The wind trailed off as it gathered in front of Mira with a feral grin. Apparently, that wasn't all the wind had planned and then it changed into a different face that nearly made Mira drop her card.

"Do you prefer his face? After all shape shifting is MANLY." He laughed harshly. The wind shifted again and the fear was now a giant man with snow white hair.

"You have no right to use Elfman's face!" Mira snarled viciously as she struck blindly. The fear easily moved out of the way and punched Mira back.

"And you have no right to speak his name. Aren't you he reason he can't guard his soulmate?" The fear mocked again. From outside the ring, Fairy Tail was watching Mira anxiously. In the front of the box Lucy and Laxus leaned over as far as they could. Lucy because she was Mira's best friend and Laxus because… well he didn't even know himself.

**A/N cliffhanger! -Ish. Well, we got some Mira-centric chapters coming up and I hope I portrayed her right! I always thought of her as a demon when it came to messing with her siblings. What did she do though? Find out next chapter! Sorry this is so late I was busy with projects and tests.**

**QotC: Where do you live? (I'm not a stalker I promise)**

**AotC: Texas (United States)**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N This is super late and I'm sorry, but I've been working on my other story, We're Not In Fairy Tail Anymore. Also, it took me like four days to try and think of how I wanted to word this chapter. Sorry again! I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Shut up!" Mira snarled as she looked at the fear. It still had Elfman's face on it, which disgusted her. Her brother didn't deserve to be disrespected like this.

"Really? Ouch! How could you say that to your own brother?" the fear mocked. Everyone in the stadium was holding their breaths. Even the announcers were on edge. All the other contestants were still weaving their way through the maze, now with much more reluctance after they saw how riled up Mira got at the sight of the fear.

"You aren't my brother," Mira immediately corrected.

"How would you know? You haven't seen him in years," The fear asked her casually.

"Because I know this isn't real!" Mira screeched ferociously. She summoned her Angel Soul mode and stood off against the fear.

"Fighting me again big sister? That's not manly," Elfman's face said. This is when Mira snapped. Her pure white clawed hands glowed ominously as she lurched forward to strike him. The fear easily side stepped every attack, which only made Mira angrier.

"Wow, you still stink! It's amazing how you beat me up all those years ago. But then again, I trusted you then." The fear, still looking like Elfman, smirked.

"I didn't beat you up on purpose! You couldn't control your magic and I had to protect our town! Don't you dare blame me for that; I tried to stop you without violence!" Mira defended herself as the audience gasped in shock.

"Are they . . ." Jenny trailed off uncertainly as she watched Mira attack her fear again.

"Yes; The Takeover Family," Yajima finished. He went on to explain, "One day the son lost control of his beast takeovers and nearly slaughtered an entire village. The only reason he was stopped because his sister, now known as Fairy Tail Clan member Mirajane, beat him halfway to death. It took months for him to heal and he was then shipped away from his family and the town for safety precautions. Allegedly, his soulmate was born, but due to the incident he is banned from seeing her until she dies." Yajima sighed at the end of the explanation. Lucy was looking down in sadness, which made Natsu stand up and walk over to the blonde angel.

"It's okay. If she could defeat a beast then she can certainly take on whatever flimsy projection this is." Natsu patted Lucy on the back once as he grinned widely. She perked up immediately and smacked her head.

"I'm so stupid!" Lucy muttered to herself as she saw Mira getting beat up by the fear.

"Mira, it's not real! Just capture it!" Lucy yelled over the side of the balcony. Somehow, Mira managed to hear her from her place in the arena and began to wriggle out of her invisible chains.

"Angel Soul: Bellum Folie **(A/N Basically means war madness because Bellum from Latin means war and Folie from French means madness)**!" Mira yelled and her white dress was replaced by a deep purple tunic. Underneath it was a pair of black leggings and her black cloak still was present around her form. She closed her eyes for a second, and when they opened, they were a bright clear blue color.

"Corruption's Divination!" Mira said loudly. A series of purple chains appeared around the fear and when he tried to escape, they shocked him.

"Implosion!" Mira added once the fear stopped shuffling, and the chains erupted onto purple flames that singed the fear. It was crippled for a few seconds, which was all it took for Mira to slam the card down on the fear's head. It disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the crowd went wild.

"In first place is Mirajane! This gives the Fairy Tail A Team 10 points!" Yajima announced to the cheering crown. Mira flew up to her teammates and waited for everyone else to finish.

"Nice job out there," Laxus grumbled as he went up to Mira. The angel smiled widely at her soulmate and cocked her head to the side.

"Thanks, Laxus" Mira finally replied.

"Why do you have that crazy look on your face Luigi?" Came Natsu's voice from a few feet away. Lucy rolled her eyes before smacking the pink haired man.

"It's Lucy you idiot!"

**A/N Short chapter and a week late. Sorry? I tried to get it out on time but I just was really busy and I won't make any more excuses.**

**QotC: Are you in school and if so is it almost summer break for you?**

**AotC: I am in school and summer is in 7 weeks for us!**


	23. NOTICE PLEASE READ

**A/N Hi I'm sorry but I realize I have no motivation for this story. Everything I write sounds artificial and idiotic. I will continue it but I will begin again in June. By then you'll get like three chapters at one time or a super long chapter. I'm sorry but I think you guys would prefer meaningful chapters that highlight the flaws and strengths of the characters- not some cookie cutter outline with minimal character development. Again I'm sorry.**


End file.
